Promises and Lies
by pannychan22
Summary: Is revenge the answer to a tragedy? Sirius Black gets caught up in a family's pact for revenge bringing unforeseen consequences for everyone involved, inclduing his first love.
1. A pact is made

**A/N: I've finally had the courage to post my own stuff so I hope you guys enjoy it. I couldn't resist writing a Sirius romance (since he is the fictional love of my life) even though it's not canon. It's not a happy love story where the two characters fall in love and all is good, even though I happen to enjoy stories like this when they're well written. Anyway, if you know the characters then I don't own them, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 1: Promises **

"John Kensington's dream was to help people. He believed that every person had to do their part in making the world a better place. Believing strongly in his causes ever since he was a child, John became an example of what an outstanding citizen should be. Not only that, but he was a dear friend, which makes this even harder for me. He was tireless not only in helping others but also in his devotion to his wife Cecilia and his two children, Alexander and Ada. Cecilia was a dedicated wife and mother, always kind, considerate. Her laughter could warm even the coldest of hearts. Her determination was admirable as we all know. We can never forget these two people, or the circumstances in which they died. And although it is cruel that they were taken from this world so young and with so much to give, we must also never forget all they stood for, their honesty, courage and love. We must always remember just like they did, that there are things worth fighting for in these dark times."

It was a sunny afternoon, but Ada would not have noticed. The entire day seemed to be a complete blur; with everyone from their parent's former school friends to representatives of the Ministry of Magic approaching them, many in tears. There parents were very well loved in the community. Not that it really mattered at all. She continued to stare at her parent's grave quietly, still overcome by the shock of it all. It was only three days ago, when her mother had tucked her into bed, wishing her sweet dreams and kissing her goodnight. It was the same night they were murdered. Glancing over her shoulder, Ada saw her older brother, deep in conversation with the wizard who had given the eulogy.

"Alexander?" She said, making her way towards her brother.

"Ada, I want to you meet Professor Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster at Hogwarts. He also taught mum and dad…when they were at school." Ada took a step forward, shaking Dumbledore's hand. This was the man that her father had always spoken fondly about.

"A wise man once said that good men must die but death can never kill their names. I know that nothing that I say will bring much comfort to the both of you now but I promise you that their deaths weren't in vain. Things will get better." Dumbledore added.

"Your right Professor, things will get better." Alexander declared, running a hand through his dark hair. Observing her brother, she noticed his grief replaced by a sense of serenity and resolve. Like he had found a new purpose after what happened. For a brief second, Ada swore she noticed a look of discomfort and apprehension on the Professors face, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"I know that it is a difficult burden for two children so young but I am very proud of how you've handled things Alexander. And I am here for the both of you if you ever need anything." Professor Dumbledore continued.

"I expect I will be seeing you at Hogwarts soon Ada?"

"Next year."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He smiled, facing both siblings "And remember, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask me. I'll leave you to your responsibilities and once again, I am terribly sorry for your loss, your mother and father will be missed greatly." As Professor Dumbledore turned to leave, Ada turned towards her brother once more.

"I'm sorry Alex. It's all my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if it wasn't for me we could've helped them." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, turning away from her brother. Ever since she could remember, Ada hated crying, since it always made her feel helpless over the situation. The last thing that Ada wanted was to have her brother think she was weak. She had to be strong, just like him. Seconds later, Alexander pulled her close into a hug as she finally broke down into tears.

"If it weren't for you they would've killed us too." He replied, wiping her tears "I promise that I'll take care of you. I'll make things better. And…and I'll get revenge."

"Revenge? But how?" How would two children get revenge upon the men responsible for killing their parents? It was impossible.

"Look at me Ada. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday I'll make them pay for what happened. We'll wait years if we have to but I'll make them suffer, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Can I help too" She asked hopefully. They were her parents too! Why not help Alex?

"Why? I want you to have to have a normal life, this isn't for you. You shouldn't be involved in a situation like this. "

"They're my parents too! I have just as much right as you!" How dare him! Trying to stop her from what she wanted to do. Alex lowered his head, knowing he had lost this battle.

Ada was right. She had just as much right to avenge her parent's death. It wouldn't be fair to keep her away from it. Alexander silently prayed that he was making the right choice by letting her in on his plans. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. All they had now was each other.

"Fine." He sighed "But you can't tell a soul no matter what. Promise me Ada."

"I promise."

"No one will understand what we're trying to do." After his sister promised he breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are we going to do this?" Ada interrupted. Sure, the idea sounded good and all but they had no clue where to begin, just a name. They have a long way to go if they want to avenge their parent's death.

"Let's not talk about this now. Besides, we have to pack to go to the orphanage." Ada tried to hold back her tears once more.

"What's going to happen to me when you go back to Hogwarts?"

"It'll only be for a little while, and then you'll be there with me. I won't forget about you while I'm gone. I'll always be with you Ada, do you believe me?" She smiled at her brothers, answer. He would never abandon her.

There would plenty of time to plan their revenge, tomorrow was a new day. Today, they would only mourn their parents. And treasure their memory. There will be no tears starting tomorrow…they would think about revenge instead.

**Next Chapter: Five years later…the pact begins. How far along are Alex and Ada in their plan? How will it affect their life at Hogwarts?**


	2. The lies begin

**A/N: Wow! I never expected to get any reviews for chapter one since it is pretty vague. I'm so excited and pumped up to write more now because of that so….**

**Crystal Haze: Thanks for sticking around and being my first reviewer… I swear you won't regret it. Oh and I just checked out your story and I'm looking forward to more.**

**Erica Dawn: I couldn't stop laughing when I read your review. And I guess it is pretty obvious that I love him…you would know. That's the only guy my fiancée lets me check out all the time…LOL. Also, thanks for pointing out my grammar errors and I'll be more careful next time. Glad you liked it regardless and you're right...here lies the first appearance of Sirius…enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The lies begin.**

"Ada, Ada are you listening to me?" A voice interrupted her train of thought. Looking away from the window, Ada noticed her classmate, Claire Maynard, talking a mile a minute about her latest summer romance. Claire's best friend, Lily Evans was sitting next her, it seemed that she had come back form the prefects compartment sometime after Ada became distracted with her old memories. Ada had just begun a friendship with the both of them, last term. She had usually preferred to keep her distance from everyone else, but it was very difficult to try to avoid these two girls, especially Lily Evans. Little by little, they were gaining her friendship and trust.

"I am now."

"Well I was going to tell you all about my summer romance with Bobby…I think he's the one." She sighed. They were used to their old friend Claire's crazy antics. What an incurable flirt! She said the same things about her last summer romance, and the one before. She was interesting, to say the least.

"That's what you said last year, with what's his name? Daniel?" Lily teased. Before she could retort, Lily continued. "My summer was pretty boring. Nothing out of the ordinary." Both Ada and Claire knowingly looked at each other.

"Still fighting with your sister I see." Ada said. Boring and Ordinary probably meant that Lily fought with her sister Petunia all summer long.

"It wouldn't be summer at my house if I wasn't. Now she's dating this idiot named Vernon Dursley. Wait till you see him."

"Vernon Dursley. Sounds like a real winner doesn't he?" Claire added. Lily rolled her eyes at Claire's comment.

"You have no idea." They all laughed.

"Well, I'm sure they'll have lovely looking babies." Ada teased. If Vernon Dursley was like the usual boyfriend Petunia had, he was sure to be ugly.

"How was summer with your family Ada?" Lily asked. Ada usually tried to avoid talking about her family or anything outside of school come to think of it. She knew that both girls were highly suspicious about her stories, and the fact that both Ada and Alex always arrived alone at King Cross Station without any adults.

"It was nice; we traveled a bit, relaxed. But I'm glad to be back." She lied. Four years had passed since the day her parent's died and she had to move to the orphanage but Ada still hadn't told her friends the truth. For some reason, it seemed easier to lie than to admit what really happened. Both Lily and Claire would ask why she's an orphan and she's not ready to talk about it just yet. Lily dropped the subject soon after, although it seemed as if she didn't believe a word that Ada had said. The girl was smart and Ada would have to figure out a way to stop her from finding out the truth real soon. Claire on the other hand, didn't seem to notice at all. She probably thought it normal for Ada to want to come back to school so fast.

"Are you in that much of hurry to see Rowan Alden?" Ada sighed, thinking about Claire's comment. Rowan Alden was an attractive Slytherin 6th year that Ada liked ever since she could remember. But Rowan had never given her so much as a simple glance in her direction, despite the fact that he was friends with Alexander.

"I saw him on the train with your brother…He's looking good this year." Claire continued. Ada idly wondered if this year she could get him to notice her.

"I don't like him. He's seems a bit dodgy to me." Lily frowned.

"What's not to like? He's perfect!" Ada declared. Rowan was seemingly perfect from what the girls knew about him.

"Hear, Hear!" Claire added, leaning back towards her seat.

"That's the problem with him! No one can be that perfect! I know you have your hopes sets on Rowan but there are plenty of other boys at Hogwarts who would love to date you."

"What about Jeremy Sinclair? Or Erik Davies? Or…" But Claire never finished her suggestions as Ada interrupted her.

"Maybe it's the fact that I just want a challenge. Besides, other than the ones that Claire mentioned, no one else really likes me. They're all too busy looking at you." It seemed that she always had a boyfriend or a big group of admirers at school. She wasn't only beautiful; she was friendly and very smart too. As far as Ada was concerned, compared to girls like Claire and Lily she was pretty ordinary.

"Are you blind girl! Lily's not the only girl at Hogwarts that the boys go crazy for. Sure Lily's gorgeous but you're beautiful too. You've got that mysterious, exotic beauty that boys absolutely love." Lily nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with her best friend. Claire continued, "And as for me…well, I'm not too bad either if I may say so." She added, tossing back her blonde hair. They all laughed.

"Well how come you don't have a boyfriend?

"The day Claire settles down I'll marry Potter!" Lily teased as Claire pondered her answer.

"Poor James then. I don't think I'll ever settle down. There are too many options around me, too many cute boys. Although, there is someone I'd make an exception for."

"It's not who I think it is…is it? Ada asked, smiling. Lily groaned after Claire confirmed her crush by nodding.

"Oh gag me!"

"Sirius Black? That's just…odd." Although she had to admit that he was good looking, Sirius Black was definitely not Ada's type. Maybe it was the fact that they were friends now, or the fact that he turned her hair blue second year, But dating Sirius would be like dating an annoying older brother.

"I agree. Black and Potter last on my list."

"Good then, I guess that means I'll be having no competition then." Claire said, shrugging. Everyone has different tastes and it could be worse. Sure Black and Potter were immature, but that was part of their charm.

"I have it!" Ada yelled, standing up from her seat on the train. Both of her friends looked at her, startled by her sudden outburst.

"I know what to do to get Rowan Alden to notice me! I think I will give someone else a chance. If Rowan gets jealous of me with another guy then I'll know he likes me!" She was ready to pat herself on the back with her brilliant idea. Why didn't she think of it sooner? But before Lily could express her disappointment or Claire her enthusiasm, the girls were interrupted by four familiar faces.

"You know maybe you should just give it up. I don't like him at all." James Potter stated. The atmosphere in the compartment turned tense as Lily and James caught sight of each other. This was a normal occurrence between the both of them, and it would be just a matter of time before James would say something stupid to make Lily mad at him.

"No one invited you into this conversation Potter!"

"Yeah I don't know what kind of advice you could offer, seeing as you don't have a girlfriend yourself." Claire added, after Lily's previous comment.

"True, true. But my luck might change today. What do you say Evans?" He smirked, scooting next to Lily. As he was about to put an arm around her, Lily got up from her seat.

"I say that I'd rather jump off the train than go out with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go throw up." She rose up from her seat and stormed out. Claire followed, but not before first looking at Sirius up and down.

"Hello Sirius, maybe I'll see you around later." She added, winking at him.

"Hi Claire." It was obvious that she made him very uncomfortable. Claire was always a little too forward with Sirius. Ada was sure that Sirius didn't mind the attention but sometimes she was a little too much to take. He took the seat next to James, who looked completely lost. Probably wondering what he did to make Lily mad once more.

"Sorry about her."

"That's alright. Used to it already." Sirius replied. "So, what's this about you and a certain Rowan Alden?" He added, the previous incident already forgotten. James quickly forgot about Lily after hearing what Sirius said.

"You don't fancy him do you?" James asked, obviously disgusted with the idea of her liking Rowan Alden. Ada arched an eyebrow at his comment. And here she was thinking that James had only said what he did earlier to get in Lily's good graces!

Ada quickly looked towards Remus and Peter for help. But soon realized that there would be no help. Peter was staring at her waiting for an answer and Remus was reading a book, or at least pretending to.

"Don't you have to go torture Snivellus or something?" Although Lily wouldn't approve of them calling Severus names, Ada found it quite funny. And Lily wasn't there so…

"Already did. Can you answer the question please?" Remus interrupted from behind his book.

"Oh so you're a part of this too huh? Well the answer is no I don't fancy him James Potter! And there is nothing going on with him Sirius!" She continued,

"And while we're at it. Maybe we could change the subject. I'd really appreciate if the four of you wouldn't spy on our conversations anymore. No matter how much you want to see Evans!" She added, looking at James. While James and Sirius both held expressions of mock regret at least Remus looked genuinely sorry.

"It won't happen again."

"Thank you Remus." Ada was satisfied with at least one of them apologizing. Peter however, had his attention towards two boys walking by the compartment.

"Look its Alden!"

It only took one moment for Ada to betray her feelings at the mention of her crush. As she looked towards the hallway. James smirked.

"Oi Alde-!" He never finished his sentence as Ada jumped on him, knocking him onto the ground. James struggling to get free, while Ada was covering his mouth. Sirius then grabbed Ada from behind, tickling her. The six people in the compartment were laughing so hard that they never noticed both Alexander Kensington and Rowan Alden staring at them.

"Ahem…" A voice interrupted their laughter. Sirius quickly let go of Ada and sat down, not bothering to help his friends from their compromising position on the floor.

"Well, Ada. I guess you're busy, so come meet me later, we need to talk alright? "Alex said, leaving the compartment, but not before giving James a suspicious look. Ada struggled to get up from the floor.

"Alex wait! I…Hi Rowan!" She replied waving after them, but Rowan seemed to have not noticed once more. She then plopped herself next to James and Sirius.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you two." She said, shaking her head. She remembered the day they became friends. They had helped her out of tight spot once. After the marauders, including Lily and Claire had to drag Ada to the hospital wing it forged a friendship where there hadn't been one before. Lots of fighting and teasing, but a friendship nonetheless.

"Because we're irresistible." Sirius grinned. Ada began to laugh. It was no use; she couldn't stay mad at either of them for long. Besides, her brother's expression was pretty funny. And although that wasn't how she wished to meet up with Rowan, it could work according to her plan.

The rest of the train ride proved to be uneventful, except for the boy's playing a prank on an unsuspecting 3rd year that just happened to walk by their compartment. As for Lily, she made sure to keep her distance from James the rest of the ride by patrolling the corridors the rest of the ride with Remus, who had left the group to do his prefect duties. After getting off the Hogwart's Express, Ada finally made her way towards Alexander who had gotten a carriage for the both of them.

"So what's the emergency?"

"A little friendly with Potter and Black?" Alex interrupted, obviously surprised by the situation he saw at the train.

"Just friends, Alex. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually no. Do you remember the promise I made five years ago?" He asked, the conversation turning serious. Alex and Ada had made no mention of the promise they made at their parents funeral since that day. While Ada was sorted into Gryffindor and carried on a seemingly normal life, she did know that Alex worked his best to gain acceptance inside Slytherin house. Both by gathering information and gaining valuable connections with people who could help him find out the truth.

"What about it?" Ada crossed her arms across her chest, a habit she always had when she was nervous.

"I know who killed our parents." He answered quietly, running a hand through his hair, "at least one of them".

Ada immediately looked at him. He could see a mixture of curiosity and desperation in her blue eyes. "Who is he? How did you find out?"

"Never mind how I found out. What I need to know if you still want to be a part of this, if you're still willing to help me do this." He continued speaking, "I have a plan that we can start as soon as possible, but you have to be sure. There'll be no turning back."

She had almost forgotten about the promise they made long ago. But after hearing what Alex had to say, memories began to flood back into her head, the nightmare she had tried to forget. Hearing her mother's screams, watching helplessly as they were killed….she was only a child back then, barely 10 years old. But now, she understood the importance of what Alexander was doing. For the first time, Ada felt a desire for blood, for revenge.

"I want to help." She declared looking straight at her brother. "Who is it?" Alexander sighed. Part of him hoped that his sister would have forgotten or would be unwilling to help him. But the other part of him was proud of her determination, her loyalty.

"His name is Christian DeLeon, our uncle."

**Next Chapter: The beginning of Alexander's plan. Also, the beginning of a new school year brings some problems for Ada and the marauders. Please review.**


	3. Friendships and Rivalries

**Disclaimer: Everyone you don't recognize I own and everyone you do know belongs to J.K. Rowling…here's chapter 3…enjoy!**

Crystal Haze: I'm glad you find it so intriguing and Christian Deleon is Ada and Alex's uncle from their mother's side…a very shady figure. You'll find out more in this chapter. And more Sirius in this chapter too! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3: Friendships and Rivalries.**

Ada made an effort to get off her seat quickly at the mention of her uncles' name, but ended up banging her head with the top of the carriage instead. That was sure to leave a mark. Rubbing her head, she turned towards her brother once more.

"Are you sure? Is that Possible? Our own Family?"

"Mother disowned herself from the family Ada. That's why she was murdered. I couldn't believe it when I found out either." Alex growled, his hand curling into a fist. Was it possible that a brother could kill his sister for falling in love with the wrong man? Ada could sense the anger inside her brother, his desire for revenge growing stronger every second. Their mother didn't deserve what had happened to her.

There was brief silence in which neither spoke a word, both contemplating the situation they were in. Alexander continued to look out the window in the carriage, letting his sister take in the information she had just received. She had her face in her hands, no doubt trying to block out the memory of what they saw that night. Taking a deep breath, Ada turned towards her brother.

"What are we going to do?"

"We gain entrance back into the family; we attack him from the inside." Alexander had obviously thought out the plan very carefully.

"You mean, Suck up to him? After what he did?" She refused to ever speak to the man that destroyed her family, much less even try to gain entrance back into that house. "You're crazy Alexander."

"Just hear me out alright! Christian DeLeon has no heir to the family fortune. Wouldn't he rather leave the fortune within the family? We can gain his respect, maybe even his love. The old man would never expect us to kill him in the end. Besides," he continued "Just imagine the connections that our dear uncle must have. With him we can find the other two."

"What makes you think that Uncle Christian will take us back into the family when we've never even met him?" It was too risky. Besides, if rumors were true, Christian DeLeon was not particularly known for his kind nature.

"Just leave it to me. I've been planning this for awhile now. All we have to is make him think that mum and dad were wrong. That we think he's right. He'll take us in, I know it." Ada shook her head in disbelief. She was beginning to have second thoughts about all of this. But then Alex mentioned the one thing that would make Ada relent and agree to this task.

"We can leave the orphanage Ada, that's all you've ever dreamt about. You can have anything your heart's ever desired. Even a home." Nodding, she finally agreed.

The rest of the ride continued in silence as they made their way towards Hogwarts. Both felt a sense of tranquility at the fact that they were finally going to the only home they'd ever known. But that might all change soon. If Alexander was right, they would only have to do this for a short time, and then they'd be free...free to look for the next man. But someday this would all end and they would be free to create the lives they've always wanted.

"Don't worry about anything just yet. Just go in there and have fun with your friends. I promised Rowan I'd meet up with him. See you later!" Alex ran towards his table, meeting up with his friends.

Ada walked towards her table in the great hall, looking for a seat close to Lily and Claire. Her heart a great deal heavier over what she had just heard. She honestly did feel guilty about keeping things from Claire and Lily. But what would they say? After they murdered Christian DeLeon, would they even care about her anymore? But there was no choice, it had to be done.

"Ada! Over here we saved you a seat!" Lily yelled over the left side of the table. "Sorry I left you alone with Potter; it's just that I…forget it."

"I'll admit he can be an idiot sometimes but he's actually a nice guy."

"I don't know about you Ada but I think Lily likes James." Claire added "She's been talking about him all night." The comment amused everyone except Lily.

"You're delusional Claire. Mark my words; I'll never date James Potter."

"He really seems to like you Lily." Ada would have no problem with James and Lily dating. They'd look cute together, not to mention that they were more compatible than Lily believed.

"He's too immature. Not to mention arrogant. I want a good person, whose kind, responsible and has significant goals in life. As for Potter, it seems that his goal in life is to make other people miserable." Lily finished her argument with a look stating that the conversation was over.

As the night carried on, Ada's thoughts continued to drift towards her conversation with Alexander without interruptions. Lily and Claire did most of the talking over dinner, which allowed her to pretend she was paying attention and nod when it was most appropriate.

"Did you see S'rendi walk by us? What an absolute cow! I …Oh, Sirius, what brings you around here?" Claire gave her most dazzling smile to the boy that was standing next to Ada. Sirius simply rolled his eyes at Claire.

"Actually I'm here to talk to Ada." He replied, taking the seat next to her.

"Sure. No problem." Claire frowned, turning her attention towards Lily once more.

"What brings you over here?" Ada asked confused as to why Sirius would come out of his way to talk to her. Sure they got along fine, but they weren't the type of friends that were always together. Despite the fact that they were very popular, all four of the boys had their own tight knit group. They were never really up to admitting new people into their group. Also, where one of the boys went, the others usually followed.

"You're not mad over what happened back at the train are you?"

"No. Why would I get mad over that? Besides you should've seen my brother's face! He probably thinks I sneak around doing naughty things with you and James." She laughed, feeling better. Sirius let out his usual laugh. It was good to hear Ada acting like her old self since she was never the type to mope around. That was what worried Sirius. While observing his friend over from the far side of the table he noticed that she carried the same lost and confused expression on her face that James held after every encounter with Lily Evans.

"Well you might as well tell your brother that our intentions with you are completely dishonest. I might just even steal you away someday." Ada playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop teasing me you prat. You know those jokes don't work on me."

"Besides, I'd have all your admirers after me. Not to mention, Claire Maynard." She added, softly. Making sure her friend didn't hear her.

"I'm sure you could hold your own against them all." He replied, leaning on the table. "But that's not what I'm here for here for." Sirius added, quickly correcting himself.

"What is it then?"

"James wanted me to tell you to stay behind after the feast is over. We're trying out a little something we discovered over the summer."

"Using it on Snivellus am I right?"

"Snivellus is always our guest of honor. Are you really alright Ada? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine…honest."

Sirius apparently satisfied with her answer made his way towards James, Remus and Peter who were huddled together, obviously planning something. As he went back to his side of table Ada's thoughts drifted back to her mother and father.

Everyone said that John Kensington was a hero, one of the first to speak out against You Know Who. But he left them. He preferred to risk his life for a useless cause than to save his children. She felt abandoned and angry. It was because of him that she had no family now. Living in an orphanage, where she had no love of a family. But if she was so angry at him, why did she feel as if her heart was torn in two? Ada was completely confused as to what she should feel towards her father.

The only mistake that her mother ever made was to follow her heart. She fell in love with a man her family objected to. Why did she have to pay with her life for the simple fact of falling in love? Following her heart was not an option that Ada would risk, she'd never be weak. There would be no room for weakness in their plan.

As every student rose from their seats to head towards their houses, Ada remembered her previous discussion with Sirius Black. She grabbed a hold of Claire as Lily walked by them, guiding the first year students out of the great hall. Putting a finger towards lips, so Claire wouldn't say a word, they made sure to stay behind as the rest of the Gryffindors made their way outside.

"What's going on?"

"Sirius and James are going to put on a show for everyone." Claire nodded, understanding her friends need for secrecy. Lily never approved of anything they did for attention, especially when they picked on Severus Snape. As they caught sight of James and Sirius making their way towards Snape, Ada could feel a hint of a smile on her face. After a day like this, she needed some fun even if it was at someone else's expense.

"Have a nice dinner Snivellus?" James laughed as he walked outside the great hall, pushing his way towards Severus Snape. Up until that moment, Snape seemed oblivious to what was about to happen. But he suddenly drew out his wand, ready for whatever James and Sirius were about to do. Even though it wasn't the usual four against one, he was still at a disadvantage. A group began to from around the three boys, anxious to see what was about to happen.

"You wouldn't dare try anything here." Snape replied. His eyes reflecting every bit of hate he felt towards James.

"Oh really? Care to try us? Sirius replied, pointing his wand straight in between Snape's eyes. Ada and the rest of the group present never got to see what happened next as they were interrupted by one of the prefects, who also happened to be Ada's least favorite person in the world, Dayaneria S'rendi.

"Ada, please don't do anything stupid." Claire pleaded. The last time Ada and Dayaneria faced off, it didn't go in her friends favor. If it hadn't been for Sirius, she would have been worse off.

Ada was also remembering the last time they fought. She may have lost before but she was better now. And the last thing she wanted to do was to show S'rendi that she was scared of her. In a matter of seconds, Ada began to make her way into the circle of people watching, despite Claire's protests.

"Potter and Black again? You two never seem to learn your lessons do you?"

"Guess we're a little slow." James replied. Many of the people watching began to leave, the fun was over. A few seconds passed before Sirius lowered his wand slowly, just in case Snape tried to pull something.

"So, what kind of punishment should the both of you get?" Dayaneria continued, smiling at the fact that she gained the upper hand once more. All of the sudden, Ada was standing face to face with her.

"Why don't mind your own business S'rendi?" God she hated this girl! The girls then proceeded to stare each other down.

"Well I can't do that. As you can see I am a school prefect. And as such it is my responsibility to…"

"Yeah I wonder how you became one." Ada interrupted.

"What do you mean by that Kensington?"

"Well you're not exactly the smartest girl I've ever met so…what did you do? Or who did you do? " Many of the people surrounding them laughed at Ada's suggestion. Let's just say that Dayaneria S'rendi didn't have the best of reputations with the opposite sex. Regardless of the fact that it's true or not, it was always fun to help ruin her reputation.

"You act brave now don't you? But I guess you forgot what happened the last time you got in my face. Or maybe you feel a little braver now that you have your three… Oh I'm sorry… two bodyguards." She sneered, looking at Peter Pettigrew, who happened to be standing right behind James.

"I don't need anyone to help me. I've gotten a lot better." Ada growled, looking up at her rival, who was considerably taller than her.

"So have I."

"I'll be Ada's second then." Claire stated, taking her place right beside her friend. She smiled, knowing that her friend would stand by her in case anything happened. Dayaneria then made a motion towards her best friend, Bellatrix Black. Ada noticed Sirius become on edge over the presence of his cousin. She wouldn't be surprised if he jumped in at any minute too.

"Need any help?" She asked, knowing that her presence was making Sirius unhappy. Ada couldn't let things get too bad for her cause if she did Claire was doomed.

"I'm sure I could take them on by myself but I figured you'd like to have some fun with them too."

"Sure. I always love an excuse to pick on my dear cousin's pitiful friends." Bellatrix replied. Ada whipped out her wand. The nerve of that woman! She'd prove the both of them wrong.

"Enough talk then. Let's see who's better!"

But before they could fight once more, James jumped in between them.

"Ladies, please."

"Out of the way Potter!" Both girls yelled ready, to begin their duel. The situation was getting out of hand, as the crowd began to yell and cheer them on. Louder than anyone else, Ada could hear both Claire and Sirius telling her to kill S'rendi. But before any teachers could notice and make their way towards the girls, Alexander made his way into the circle.

"DAYA! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY SISTER!" he yelled, pushing his way towards Ada. Although deep down she was a little relieved that her brother showed up. He'd also made a fool out of her in front of the group present. More shocking was the fact that Dayaneria relented so quickly. Puzzled, she lowered her wand quietly, without one single word of protest. And since when did Alex call her Daya?

"Ada I told you to have fun with your friends, not start a war." He whispered, putting both hands on her shoulder, calming her down.

"She's asking for it! I'm not going to let her humiliate me."

"And you shouldn't let her. But you have to be careful. Just keep your distance from her from now on… please."

"Fine. But she has to do the same."

"I'll talk to her then." He smiled making his way towards Dayaneria, not looking the least bit happy with her.

"What did I tell you about this?" She overheard her brother as he and Dayaneria made their way out. That'll teach her. But Daya wouldn't be the one to be outdone. As soon as she caught sight of Ada's smirk she turned towards Alexander, kissing him on the lips.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Claire had to hold her friend back from starting a fight once more.

"NO! That's what she wants!" Ada stopped struggling against her friend, still in disbelief over what she just saw. She had to be doing it on purpose because there was no way that Alex would betray her by dating the enemy. It had to be a lie.

"Don't worry kid. You'll get her back." Sirius replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards, him, noticing the irate expression on his face. Ada knew that he understood. That he was sincere. After all, with a cousin like Bellatrix, how could you not?

"Who are you calling kid?" She grinned, looking up at her friend. Sirius was right. Everything would go back to normal and Ada would gain the upper hand someday.

"Hey! If we leave now, we could still get of hold of Snape." Peter said, interrupting the both of them. They turned towards him and James.

"Great idea Peter." James then turned towards the rest of the people still present. If you want to see me tie Snivellus's tongue into a knot follow me!"

**Next Chapter: So…why does Ada hate Dayaneria S'rendi? And why does Alex apparently like her? We'll find out next time!**


	4. It's all part of the plan

**A/N: Alright! So I just saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and it completely rocked! You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll check out the guys and you'll want more…anyways…**

**Shinigami: I completely understand what you're getting at and you're right! Revenge can lead people to do crazy things, especially murder as you can see. On top of that, it usually ends badly. I hope you'll stick around and see what happens with Alex and Ada…Hopefully they can learn the difference between justice and revenge before it's too late…please stick around!**

**MAD4magik: A new reviewer! I'm so excited! I'm so proud to read what you said about Ada because that's exactly what I wanted to do…and yes! Sirius Black is hot! Hope you stick around and enjoy what's to come!**

**Erica Dawn: I can't stop laughing when I read your reviews and I love how excited you get about every chapter(considering you read it before everyone else..lol) but still, I'll be seeing you soon and keep watching Christian…**

**Disclaimer: The same as before except that I forgot to point out that Dayaneria S'rendi does not belong to me…she belongs to my friend Meghan…aka..yombo. Sorry friend, I forgot and hurry and get your story up soon!**

**Chapter 4: It's all part of the plan.**

"Oh Ada I hate to be the bearer of bad news again but your brother's right, you need to stop looking for fights with her. Besides, we need to start concentrating on studying for our O.W.L.S pretty soon." Lily said soothingly, as the girls made their way towards the first class of the day…charms. She wasn't angry at the fact that both Ada and Claire had made a spectacle the first night at Hogwarts but somehow managed to blame it on James Potter once more.

"I on the other hand hope that you rip her eyes out next time." Claire added, pretending she was ripping someone's eye out. It was amazing how two girls so opposite from each other got along so well!

"Well, I promised my brother that I wouldn't go looking for fights with her but if she wants another fight, I'll be ready"

The girls were the first to arrive at Professor Flitwick's classroom and began to take their usual seats in the front. While taking out their paper and quills, Claire remembered what happened last night with Alexander and Dayaneria and Ada's reaction. She wouldn't be surprised if both girls traded blows once more and that thought alone brought a smile to her face.

"So…have you talked to your brother yet?"

"No. But I will soon." Ada replied. She still refused to believe what happened the night before. But there had to be a reasonable explanation to it. Alex wouldn't date some girl behind her back, and especially not her. But before she could say anything more, most of students from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had walked in and the class began.

The rest of day was uneventful, other than James and his friends being the center of attention wherever they went whether it was by cracking jokes, playing pranks, getting detention…all in a normal day for the boys. And all in all, the day would never be complete without James attempting another conversation with Lily, especially if there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up.

"Come on Evans! You know you want to go out with me, when are going to admit it?" He yelled after her. Lily continued to walk as if she didn't hear him.

"Don't ignore me Evans! C'mon just one date, and I swear you won't regret it." He continued, walking right behind the girls. Lily finally turned around, noticing that a group of people gathered around them, waiting for an answer.

"For your information, I already have a date and even if I didn't, I would never go out with you. I WILL NEVER DATE YOU POTTER! And it's about time you get it through that big head of yours."

Both Ada and Claire look at each other sympathetically. That was a little too harsh, no matter how annoying James was. They observed James, whose faced changed from dejected to determined in matter of seconds. He quickly looked around to see if he found a familiar place among the group of people surrounding them.

"Fine it's your lost then." He said coolly. Glancing towards his left he finally caught sight of Jennifer Adams, one of his admirers. "Oi! Jennifer, want to go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend?

"Sure James." She smiled timidly, before walking away with her friends who were all giggling. Lily looked towards James disgusted at his attempt to make her jealous. James on the other hand looked pretty satisfied with himself, taking Lily's look of clear disgust for jealousy. Sometimes, the boy did not have a clue.

"She loves me." He stated to Sirius as Lily stormed off muttering under her breath.

"Who does he think he is? Honestly, the day that James Potter gets himself a girlfriend and leaves me alone I'll throw a big party."

"You have to admit that was pretty funny"

"Sure Ada, I'll remember that if it ever happens to you." The girl's laughter was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the very same person Ada had hoped to talk to all day.

"Alexander. Just the person I wanted to see." She smiled sweetly; ready to give him the biggest lecture of his life. Grabbing him roughly by the arm, she pulled him towards the courtyard outside. "I'll see you guys at potions." She continued, looking at her friends.

"Wow. I forgot how much you look like mother when you do that." He smiled, knowing that a simple comment like that would make her cool down.

"Don't try sucking up to me Alexander Kensington! You know what I'm here to talk about and I want answers!"

A couple of minutes passed as Alexander attempted some quick thinking. The only sound present was Ada's shoe tapping the ground impatiently. His silence was making him look guilty in front of her not to mention that fact that it's very annoying.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Alex asked "Daya is a nice girl once you get to know her."

"WHAT! SHE'S A NICE GIRL! WHAT KIND OF PLANET DO YOU LIVE ON!" Ada was furious. Out of all the people to say something that idiotic to her she never thought it would be Alex. Although it is true that Ada had never bothered mentioning why she hated Dayaneria so much, he still didn't have a right to say that to her.

"Fine you want to know why I hate her I'll tell you then." Both siblings took a seat on a bench as he waited for Ada to begin her story. Taking a deep breath she began to recall what happened the last time she faced Dayaneria S'rendi "It was last term…"

Ada was walking towards her transfiguration class when she noticed a commotion in the hallway. Dayaneria had just picked up a first years bag and dumped all the contents on his head, laughing. Her two friends were blocking the way so that none of his friends could help him.

As Ada continued to observe the situation, it was as if a fire lit inside her. She could hear the taunting and the cruel words she herself had heard at the orphanage constantly. She had been pushed around for a long time with no one to step in and defend her. Alexander was already at Hogwarts and had no clue of what happened to her while he was gone. Dayaneria continued to push the boy around while her friends laughed. No one even bothered to interfere and tell them to stop or even t o look for a teacher to help him. At that moment she knew that she had to step in and defend him since no one else did…She had to do it, even though no one besides Alex had ever helped her.

Pushing her way into the crowd she helped the little boy off the ground, much to the surprise of Dayaneria. She then took his bag and gathered what she could find from the ground, handing it to the little boy.

"Are you alright?" The little boy nodded.

"Here you go. And don't worry, everything will be alright." She smiled. As soon as he and his friends left, Ada turned towards Dayaneria.

"You think it's funny to pick on a boy that can't even defend himself?"

"I do whatever I want in this school, so why don't you run along before I have my fun with you instead."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ada replied, her head held high. Part of what motivates a bully is fear, and that was the last thing she would show to this particular bully. Daya smirked, she looked quite surprised with Ada at first, like she never seen anything quite like her. Her look of surprise quickly changed however.

"Oh I understand…" She said, turning towards her friends "you see, she has to be nice to them because she can obviously relate to the brat. Pitiful things like you and that brat need to stick together am I right?" she added turning towards Ada once more.

"The only pitiful thing I see here is you and your little friends."

"Why don't you shut it you filthy orphan!" Daya replied, pushing Ada backwards. "You should learn to mind your own business; you wouldn't want to end up like your father would you?" But before she could continue, Ada reached back, and punched her in the eye, making her lose her balance.

She didn't know what came over her but the mention of her father pushed her to start a fight. She had never defended herself at the orphanage but that was over now. She observed Daya, whose face showed a combination of surprise and anger. Her anger soon turned to laughter however.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" This comment pushed Ada over the edge. No one hurts her pride like that and gets away with it. She reached back, once more, ready to knock her out but this time, Dayaneria was ready. Quickly dodging Ada's punch, she retaliated with one punch to the stomach.

As Ada kneeled over in pain, Daya punched her once more in the nose this time, knocking her backwards towards the ground. But all the sudden, Ada felt someone pick her up off the ground carefully. She couldn't recognize who it was at first, as she was still dizzy and all she could hear was Dayaneria's laughter ringing in here ears.

"Here you go Ada, for your nose I mean." Peter Pettigrew said, handing her a handkerchief for her bleeding nose. Opening her eyes, she recognized Remus Lupin holding her.

"Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding Ada?" another voice asked, this time it was James Potter who was also there. Well, if three of the marauders were there the last one was sure to be around. Glancing over James' shoulder, she caught sight of Sirius Black looking livid. He pushed Daya, roughly, making her falter and take a step backwards.

"LAY OFF HER S'RENDI!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's wrong to hit girls Sirius?"

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't know that hags counted as girls Bellatrix." He replied coolly. It was hard to tell which cousin hated the other one more; both looked just about ready to start hexing each other.

"Why do always have to act like this Sirius? You're a Black and Blacks don't go around defending worthless people like Kensington over there." Narcissa interrupted, pointing towards Ada. That seemed to be the last straw for him as he then took a step forward.

"ADA IS WORTH A MILLION OF HER!" he yelled, pointing towards Daya "In fact, she's worth more than the three of you come to think of it."

Bellatrix pushed past her sister, making to sure to be in her cousin's face when she said this. "You know what? I am sick and tired of you. You walk around the school like some sort of idiot, thinking you're better than anyone else, wasting your time with mudbloods and halfblood scum. You're an embarrassment Sirius."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" James yelled, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Sirius, put a hand on James's shoulder, shook his head. It was his fight alone.

"You and the rest of the family can't be anymore embarrassed of me than I am of all of you. You're the pathetic ones."

"And as for you." He added, turning towards Daya "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you'll have me to answer to."

"Is that a threat?'

"Take it as you want S'rendi." He replied, helping Remus with Ada.

"Where are you taking me?" Ada asked as the boys continued to escort her like she was some sort of helpless person.

"Madam Pomfrey. You took a nasty blow to the stomach and your nose is bleeding." Remus replied calmly..

"I can take care of myself you know." She stated angrily. The boys suddenly stopped, shocked at what Ada had just said. After exchanging looks they continued to walk once more.

"Jeez, you're welcome." Peter muttered under his breath.

"Is this the thanks we get for helping you?" James asked, obviously hurt by Ada's attitude towards them.

"I didn't ask your help!"

This time it was Sirius who stopped walking, bending down towards Ada's face he replied

"Listen kid. We just risked our necks out there for you. The least you can do is be grateful!" Ada contemplated his words for a while. Although she'd usually bite his head off if he were to ever talk to her like that, this time, she just kept quiet, continuing to walk towards the hospital wing.

"I bet you guys are going to have a laugh about this later."

"This isn't a laughing matter Ada." Remus said, rather sympathetically "Besides, why we would laugh at that?"

"Because I made a fool out of myself" she grumbled. She never visualized that helping a little boy would land her a one way ticket to the hospital wing. And she got punched twice, in front of everyone.

"No you didn't." Peter replied.

"It took a lot of courage to do confront them." James added. Just as they began to take the stairs they crossed paths with two of their classmates. One with curly blond hair and the other with long red hair and green eyes, which also happened to be the self-proclaimed love of his life. Both girls rushed to help them as they saw Ada.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked, worried. Ada sighed, thinking how embarrassing it was to have two more people treating her like an invalid.

"What happened?"

"It was S'rendi Claire." Sirius answered quickly, and also conveniently leaving out the fact that his two cousins were also involved in it. Claire began to curse openly, this was one girl she absolutely hated. Well, she'd have to get in line after Ada.

"Someone needs to put a stop to her already." She continued "But I have to say Ada is my new hero."

"So you had nothing to do with this?" Lily turned towards James. Ada could easily see why Lily would suspect James with somehow causing the whole thing. He always seemed to attract trouble easily, not to mention that fact that he usually caused it himself.

"Contrary to what you think Evans we don't go around hexing innocent people." James declared, offended with the fact that Lily would think he'd do this.

"Could've fooled me." She muttered, softly.

"It's only a nosebleed guys. And by the way…I hate being called kid." She added, sneaking a glance towards Sirius.

"But the name fits." He smiled, as the arrived at the Hospital Wing. At first Madam Pomfrey proceeded to yell at James at Sirius thinking they had something to do with it. Everyone laughed at how horrified James was at these accusations.

"Jeez, you'd think we always go around sending people to the hospital wing"

"Can't we tell a professor about this? Lily asked before heading out with Claire to the Transfiguration classroom

"I don't think so, since I started it."

"It's alright though. Let S'rendi try it again and she'll have all of us to answer to." Claire replied. Ada shook her head, this girl was insane, plus they hardly knew each other. Why would she bother to defend her?

"We'll be back later to check in on you." Lily added, before they left. The boys got up to leave too.

"Well we ought to be getting to class too…I'll just walk with Evans and you guys can follow us."

"You're pushing your luck Potter." Everyone laughed at James once more, including Lily. As they all started to leave, Ada knew that she had to apologize to them. No one had ever helped her before, but now she had six people helping her all at once. Deep down she felt grateful.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier…and thanks." She said, they accepted their apology and made their way outside but Sirius stayed behind.

"You did good kid. Just don't keep your body open for an attack next time."

"DON'T CALL ME KID!" She yelled after him.

"You know I rather like that nickname." He laughed, walking after his friends.

"And that's all. I gained six friends and an enemy in one day" Ada finished her story. Alexander pulled her close, hugging her tight. The last time she had let him hug her was at the funeral.

"I had no clue." He replied. "Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"It's not your job to protect me. I don't want you to think I'm think I'm helpless and weak, besides, you can't always be there to help." She pulled herself away from her brother.

"You're not weak and you're definitely not helpless. But it is my job to protect you. I'm just thankful that you made some good friends along the way." He added happily.

"Yeah. I guess I got lucky didn't I?" she smiled.

"I guess I now understand why you hate her so much. Can't say I blame you. But I want you to remember what dad used to say"

"Pride is all about carrying yourself with dignity and keeping your head held high no matter what happens." They both recited John Kensington's favorite quote, having heard it their whole lives.

"So, are you dating her or not?" Ada asked, going back to the original reason they had this discussion. He wasn't backing out on telling her the truth.

"It's all part of the plan Ada. She has excellent connections, she knows things. So, to answer you question I have to say that I guess I am dating her but not for the reasons you think." She nodded, believing her brother. Yes it did seem more like her brother to do this. He had dedicated his whole life to the pact they had made and has spent years making sacrifices for it.

"I Understand Alex. But you have a right to happy too."

"I'll be happy when all of this is over. The sooner we finish it, the sooner we can start a new life." He said, getting up form the bench. "Speaking of the pact Ada, there are some certain things you have to learn so try to make some time so we can meet up alright?"

"Sure. Anything to help you finish this." She smiled. So, he's using S'rendi. That's even better than him not dating her at all. Ada couldn't wait to see the hags face when Alexander got rid of her. She hoped she'd be there to see it. She kissed her brother on the cheek and made her to the potions classroom practically skipping.

"Just in time." She smiled jumping right behind Lily.

"How'd it go with Alex?"

"Great. Everything's perfect." She replied. Nothing could ruin her good mood for a while.

**Next Chapter: Ada and Sirius have a moment. Also, the first Hogsmeade date approaches… we all know who James is taking but what about everyone else?**


	5. The start of something new

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy since I figured it was about time to get some action going on between the two potential lovebirds…Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: same as always…no change…still don't own HP, but I wish I did!**

**Chapter Five: The start of something new.**

"So…"

"So what?"

"Who are you taking to Hogsmeade Sirius?" James asked. It was a week before the first Hogsmeade date and Sirius Black was still going alone, despite the fact that he was one of the most eligible boys in Hogwarts.

"I don't know." He sighed. It wasn't a lack of offers or options that bothered him, he had many. He had dated plenty of girls at Hogwarts but for some reason it wasn't fun anymore. Surprisingly, Sirius Black had grown tired of dating the same girls over and over again. It was fun at first, the challenge of going after a girl, then you go on a couple of dates, snog them and all is good!

But then it goes from good to bad. Girls start complaining that he doesn't give them all his attention, that he spends more time with his friends. Then, they want to go from a make out session to wanting to talk and tell each other their secrets or whatever it is girls want after awhile. Do girls just expect that he'll drop everything just to please them? It was downright boring after awhile, and Sirius got bored very easily.

"It's not like I don't have any offers you know. It's just that, I'd rather go alone, keep my options open." He added. "Besides, I just want to finish our project."

"What project?" Peter asked.

"Come on Peter! What other project are we doing besides the one we've been on since second year?" Sirius replied, agitated. It was days like this that Peter really got on his nerves!

"You know what we're talking about Peter…the special project we have, the one with Remus' furry little problem." James added. They all laughed, including Remus who had been deep in thought till then. Only James would come up with something as lame as that.

"Maybe you haven't met the right girl yet." Remus interrupted. Sirius laughed loudly, while Remus simply shrugged, It was just a thought.

"Nah. I doubt that."

"No, I agree with Remus. Just look at me and Evans, she's the one." James added, "It's just a matter of time before she loves me too."

"Like in a million years." Both Remus and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at Peter's joke.

"Laugh all you want guys. In the end I'll be the one that's laughing with Lily Evans as my girlfriend." James stated as he walked ahead of his friends. "I always get what I want."

"Well hopefully you're right" For his friend's sake, Sirius hoped he was. James was the best friend he'd ever had and Evans had to blind not to see that. James was also very lucky, he had everything going for him and Sirius couldn't help but wish he was him sometimes.

"Thanks Sirius." James smiled, his smile growing even bigger as he saw who was coming their way. Let the fun begin.

"Hey look its Snivellus!"

* * *

"Ada wait! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jeremy Sinclair yelled through the hallway. Ada stopped halfway through and turned around, she couldn't pretend to ignore him anymore as she had been for awhile. 

"Hi Jeremy." Jeremy stopped and began to take deep breaths; he had obviously been searching for her all over the school. He looked exhausted, as if he had run all over the place looking for her.

"Ada, I was…I was….wondering if you wanted to…"

"Want to what?

"Ummmmm….you know. Go to Hogsmeade with me?" A minute passed as Ada pondered her answer. If she said yes, she knew it'd be hard to get Jeremy Sinclair off her back after one date. But then again, she could see if Rowan Alden would get jealous. The second option seemed far off though since Rowan already had a date…go figure.

Then there was that conversation she had with Lily before. And as usual, Lily was right! Why did she have to keep pining after some idiot that didn't even talk to her. And who knows? Maybe Jeremy wouldn't be that bad. A bit of a geek maybe, but a he was a nice boy.

"You know what? I'd love to." She hoped she wouldn't regret saying yes. Jeremy's eyes lighted up as he heard her answer.

"YES!YES! YOU WON'T REGRET IT I SWEAR!"

"Okay, I'm sure I won't, now can you please calm down and stop yelling?" Her words seemed to have no effect on him as he continued to celebrate, even grabbing students that were merely passing by….

"YOU HEAR THAT? SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!"

"WOW! Look at the time! I have to meet my friends at the library so I'll see you later." She replied, while subtlety trying to make her escape.

"Ada wait! Where are you going?" Jeremy called after her, as she continued to walk as fast as she could. Anything to get away from him. Luck wasn't on her side however, as she was eventually held up by none other than the marauder's. They had held up the whole hallway while fighting with Severus Snape once more. As Snape could do nothing more than lay on the floor immobilized, the boys were discussing their next plan.

"So what are you doing to him next James?"

"I don't know Peter...any suggestions? "

"Maybe we should stop now, we're going to get caught."

"Don't worry so much Remus….Hey Ada! Just in time." Sirius called out, obviously happy to see her. This was one girl who he always enjoyed spending time with for some odd reason. It didn't happen often with him.

"No offense Sirius but I need to pass by right now" She replied, a hint of desperation in her voice, out of the corner of her eye she could see Jeremy getting closer.

"But we're just getting started…now where were we James?" The jinx they had on Snape was starting to wear off yet all these two could do was ponder what to do next?

In a matter of seconds, Ada hexed Severus Snape before he could curse James. It was the only way she could get by the boys without resorting to hexing them instead. The four of them cheered as Snape fell back once more.

"Now that's more like it!" James yelled.

"We'll have to make you an honorary marauder for that one kid." Sirius added, his respect for her growing.

"Now can I pass by?"

"No you may not Ms. Kensington." Both Ada and the four boys turned around, out of all people to catch them it had to be Professor McGonagall of course.

"I am appalled at this display of abuse I've just witnessed and from my own house no less!" She continued, angrily.

" Professor, if Ada hadn't done that he would've cursed James or any of us so you could say it was some form of self defense right?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin but your excuses won't save any of you today. I plan on deducting house points and giving each and every one of you detention until you learn your lesson."

"I shall be informing you when and where you're detentions will be and don't expect to be paired up!" She added, looking straight at James and Sirius. Both frowned knowing detention would be less fun now. "Since you enjoy spending time with Mr. Snape I'll be pairing him with you Mr. Potter."

"But?"

"And Mr. Black can spend his detention with Ms. Kensington. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew can go together." James took a step forward, ready to fight the decision. Professor McGonagall had other plans however,

"That is final Mr. Potter. Maybe you and Severus Snape can find something in common during detention."

"She hates me…I know it." James frowned as she walked away. He was in for a rough detention. Sirius didn't envy him at this point.

"Oh well it was worth it." He continued, shrugging.

* * *

"Well this doesn't look so bad. All we have to is clean all of this without magic." 

"I think we'll be scrubbing for hours Sirius. Plus, this rag stinks, yuck." Ada threw the smelly rag on the floor.

"It could be worse. We could be with Snivellus right now."

"Poor James."

It was two days after the incident with Snape and they were finally at detention. Both Ada and Sirius cheered after hearing that their detention would consist of cleaning "some" empty potions vials and things of the sort. There is always a catch of course and after seeing the amount of things they had to clean, they knew better than to cheer anymore. Both of them began cleaning.

"So I hear you're dating Jeremy Sinclair?" Sirius teased. Out of all people for Ada to date who would've thought, considering the fact that she'd avoided Jeremy for years and lusted after Rowan Alden for about the same time frame. But who really knows what girls think anyway? Ada groaned.

"Ugh don't remind me…and it's just one date by the way." She replied, scrubbing a sticky spot on her first vial.

"Who are you going with?"

"Me? I'm going alone." He answered while cleaning his piece at his own pace.

"Sirius Black without a date? I don't believe it. I'd thought you'd have girls lined up to go on a date with you."

"Well they did but I figured I'd go alone, maybe keep my options open." He smiled, "Besides, I can't always keep the ladies satisfied, I need time for myself too." Ada laughed, he was such an idiot sometimes!

"Alright, you can start deflating that big head of yours."

"It's not my fault the ladies can't resist me."

"So why Jeremy Sinclair? I thought you would've asked Rowan Alden by now." Ada who had just finished, her first vial, turned towards Sirius.

"He doesn't care about me so why should I care about him. It's his loss anyway. Besides, Jeremy's a nice boy…weird but nice." Sirius started laughing. Jeremy was a bit of an idiot really.

"Why are you laughing?" Ada asked impatiently. She wasn't one for being mocked. She waited a couple of moments before throwing her dirty rag at him. He immediately stopped laughing as soon as he caught the rag.

"That does really stink! And don't frown at me like that! It's just that I can't really picture him with a girl, especially not a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" Oh Sirius Black had some real explaining to do now.

"You're cool Ada and Jeremy well, you know…I can just picture him asking you out on a date and not even knowing what to do. I bet you he's never even dated a girl in his life!" Jackpot! Sirius couldn't be prouder with his answer.

"And you know what to do with girls on dates? Ada asked tilting her head to the side. She was curious to what sort of lame excuse her friend would come up with now.

"Of course I do. I'm sure you girls gossip, you must've heard something right?"

"No not really." That'll teach him to act like he's some sort of Greek God or something. It seemed to have the opposite effect though as Sirius took a step towards a smirking Ada.

"Well, you can always sneak away with me sometime, I'm sure I could show you a thing or two about how to treat a woman."

"Oh really?"

"Of course, if you're not scared." He whispered in her ear. Ada turned to face him, if he wanted to be slick then two can play this game.

"No thank you. I have plenty of experience and I'm definitely not afraid." She replied, her face leaning closer to his "Now, can you hand me back the rag I threw at you?"

Neither could recall what happened next, as they both reached for the rag on the table. They hadn't planned to grab it at the same time and yet they did, their hands touching instead.

Ada couldn't remember if her heart had ever beaten that fast before, if her knees had ever felt so weak and her stomach in knots. As close as she was to Sirius, she could feel his breath on her skin. They were close enough…close enough to kiss.

Like many times in his life, Sirius didn't really give much thought to what he was doing or the fact that Ada was his friend. He leaned in closer, memorizing every feature on her face, her blues eyes, her lips, the way she was looking at him at that moment. He felt nervous for once and was sure she felt the same way. And while his rational mind was telling him to run far away, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Ada Kensington.

But at the very same moment he decided to figure it out, Ada pulled away, grabbing the rag and walking towards the other side of the room. Sirius shook his head trying to forget this moment of temporary insanity. Was it really worth kissing her? Would she pass from being a good friend to being a needy girlfriend? Did she even like him in the first place or was she pretending? Playing at his own game? Maybe the best thing was to avoid temptation for good. He walked toward his corner of the room, making sure he wasn't going to slack off in his work. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could take a cold shower and forget this ever happened.

Ada tackled the task at hand furiously. What was she thinking? It must've been some moment of temporary insanity! She couldn't allow herself to lose control of her emotions like that again. It was wrong. Why ruin a perfectly good friendship like that? Besides, she knew him too well, he'd pursue her, date her and eventually get tired of her. No, it was definitely for the best! And then there was Claire! She continued to scrub the next vial, determined to push any thought of Sirius Black out of her mind under any means necessary. The sooner she was done, the sooner she could get away and forget what almost happened.

**Next Chapter: Detention isn't over just yet! They have plenty more to talk about! Please Review…**


	6. Words of Wisdom

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! The disclaimer is still the same and I hope you enjoy this chapter. To all my reviewers you guys are awesome! Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 6: Words of Wisdom.**

He couldn't remember how much time had passed since he tried to kiss Ada, but Sirius had given up on cleaning. As much as she seemed to be succeeding in forgetting, it was much harder for him. Despite knowing Ada for years, Sirius began to notice some new things, the way she bit her lower lip in concentration, even when it was just cleaning, the way she had laughed and joked with him just moments before, her long black hair, how little he still knew or understood about her. Not only that but she was beautiful.

So what was the problem then? If it were any other girl he would've just kissed her right then and there. The challenge would have been fun. But this was a friend. A friend who just happened to be in love with someone else. Why was he loosing his cool then? It was probably that stupid conversation he and his friends had about meeting the right girl…what a laugh! As if there is such a thing!

"I see your getting friendly with Maynard and Evans." Changing the subject would be the best action to take right now. He can pretend that awkward moment never happened. Ada stopped cleaning, observing around her she noticed that she was almost done with her side of the work while Sirius had pretty much done nothing.

"Yes they're great girls. You should get back to work though."

"So when are you going to stop lying to them?"

"About what?" Ada asked, grabbing another vial.

"About your parents."

The vial fell towards the ground, crashing into many pieces. Out of all the subjects he had to bring up…this was the one, he had to choose. Ada knelt on the floor, attempting to pick up the broken pieces, Sirius helping her. He felt a bit guilty about mentioning a subject that was obviously hurting his friend but it was something that Sirius had on his mind for a while. Sometimes being a friend means telling them the truth, no matter how harsh it was.

"Why should I? They don't need to know that! Besides, what's wrong with keeping secrets Sirius? Everyone has them."

"I don't understand you sometimes. It's like there's a wall between you and everyone else! Why don't you stop closing yourself off for once!" He replied, frustrated with Ada's answer. Ever since they've known each other it's always been like this. Ada would let you be her friend up until a point and then she won't trust you with anything else. He knew so little about her, about her past.

"Oh and you don't do the same thing? Admit it. You can't trust anyone that isn't one of your three friends! What makes you that different from me?" She retorted. How dare he! Sure she never told a soul about what happened to her parents but that was her business alone and no one else's. And to top it off, Sirius has never said anything about his family either. Who is he to talk?

"There is a difference between you and I and that's what I don't understand! You know enough about my family to see why I don't talk about them but you? I don't get it! Your father was a hero and you're still ashamed of him!"

Ada turned her back towards Sirius; she couldn't let him see the effect his words had on her.

"He was a hero alright. A hero who went on some useless crusade and got himself killed! He never gave a damn about my brother and me! He never thought about the consequences his words had! He and my mother are dead and Alex and I are in an orphanage! I am not ashamed! I'm angry!"

"You're lucky."

"YOU THINK I'M LUCKY! ARE YOU MENTAL!" She yelled. No mater how horrible his family was, he had a home at the very least. As far as Ada was concerned, Sirius was an ungrateful brat!

But it only took a matter of seconds for her to see why he had said that. She had never seen him look so lost. He had gone back towards his corner of the room and started cleaning although it seemed more along the lines of him taking his anger out on the object he was supposed to clean. Maybe Ada was the one being ungrateful after all.

"You haven't met my family. I'd take the orphanage gladly over them." He finally muttered.

"They must be horrible if you prefer being an orphan." Ada replied sympathetically.

"Your father loved you and your brother enough to fight a war. To fight for a better world where you could be happy. My parents don't a give damn about me, I'm just an embarrassment to them."

Wow. What could Ada say to that? What sort of comfort could she offer to someone who'd never known the love of a family? She'd never seen things the way he had pointed them out to her and for once in her life, Ada stopped feeling cheated in life.

"You don't need anyone to tell you who you are or what are. You are what you are." She said softly, reciting one of her favorite quotes.

Sirius looked up from his task, puzzled. Did she just offer him advice? "Did you come up with those words of wisdom all by yourself?"

"No John Lennon said it. He's one of my heroes and a true poet." She loved John Lennon; To Ada, he was a man who was unafraid to express his opinions and fight for what he thought was right. "There was this one song that my father loved…he used to sing it to me all the time…she added, her tone of voice changing. Ada didn't know why she was telling Sirius all about this, or why she had even remembered this memory in the first place.

"Good choice. We should have a chat about muggle music sometime." Somehow, the vision of Sirius Black blasting muggle music just to make his mother scream wasn't that hard to believe. "I happen to know quite a bit about it."

"I'd love that. You're a good person Sirius don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

"Thank you." He was sincerely flattered by what Ada had said. Not many people had told him that throughout his life besides his friends.

"Don't go getting soft on me now Black."

"Never." He laughed, throwing his rag straight at her face.

"You're going to pay for that!"

They were both surprised at how quickly their relationship has turned back to normal after both an awkward moment and an argument like that. Ada even helped Sirius finish his side of room, even though he had slacked off most of night. Soon after it was time to head off to bed and both of them walked back, laughing at a story of Sirius and James' last detention.

"Well, here's where I have to leave. I had fun." Ada turned towards the staircase ready to jump into bed but Sirius grabbed Ada's arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't close yourself from them; they have a right to know what happened." He said kissing her softly on the cheek "Goodnight Ada."

"Goodnight." Ada watched him leave towards his room, jumping two steps at the time. She put on hand on her cheek, where Sirius had just kissed her. Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach once more, she made her upstairs where Lily was waiting for her.

"How was detention?"

"The usual." Ada shrugged, she sat on her bed, ready to fall asleep when she glanced at the only picture she had on her desk, the last picture her family had taken together. She carefully traced the image, trying to remember long forgotten memories; her father, strong and compassionate, her mother, beautiful and kind. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, Ada couldn't forget the last thing Sirius had said just minutes before. Why did he have to be right! She hated when he was right!

"Lily, do you think you could wake Claire up and meet me downstairs? I have to tell the both of you something."

"Sure Ada. I'll meet you downstairs."

Sirius made his way into room ready to jump into bed. What the hell compelled him to kiss her? Even if it was on the cheek! Well, if he was quiet enough he could just jump into bed and avoid explaining things to James, Remus and Peter.

'Hey! What took you so long!"

"I got held up. How was detention with Snivelly?" He asked, getting ready for bed, hopefully James wouldn't notice something was wrong and he could forget about what he just did.

"Don't even ask!"

"And that's the whole thing. I'm sorry that I lied to the both of you about everything." Ada finished her story, waiting for both of her friend's reactions. Surprisingly they weren't angry at all.

After wiping her tears, Lily hugged her friend tightly, overcome with emotion over her story. Ada was surprised at Lily's display of affection for her and couldn't help but wonder why?

Claire also hugged her but not before letting her in on a little secret first…

"We were wondering when you were going to tell us."

"What?" Maybe she didn't hear them correctly. Did they already know?

"What Claire means to say is that we already knew that you were an orphan we just didn't know the circumstances."

"You knew? The both of you?" Ada asked in disbelief.

"Yes we did. We also knew that you'd come around and tell us when you were ready." Claire smiled, she looked genuinely glad to have it all out in the open.

"How did you know?"

"My father is the editor for the Daily Prophet. I figured I'd pay attention to what's in the papers every once in a while and I came across a story that mentioned your parents." Still shocked, she had to admit that she was beat at her game by Claire Maynard of all people!

"And it's alright. We're your family now, anything you need you have us to turn to alright?"

"Thanks Lily" Ada replied; Now she was the one overcome with emotion. Her friends had come through for her once more, and she loved them even more for it. She hugged both of her friends tightly but her thoughts drifted to her other friend, the one who had made all of this possible.

"Thank you Sirius." She thought to herself, while idly wondering if he was thinking about her too. Not that she'd ever tell him.

**Next Chapter: A plan begins to unfold and take shape. Alex and Ada get one step ahead in their quest for revenge but it's not as easy for Ada as she thinks. Please Review**


	7. A Tricky Alliance

**A/N: Just wanted to wish you all a happy holiday! Here's chapter seven…hope you enjoy it and if you have some time please review! Consider it as a Christmas present to me. How else am I supposed to know if I'm doing a good job if no one tells me? LOL . **

**Anyways…I still don't own Harry Potter and everyone would know I did b/c I would've tweaked the ending on Order of the Phoenix! But life isn't always fair. Also, the song _"oh my love" _belongs to John Lennon...now on to the story.  
**

**Chapter 7: A Tricky Alliance. **

"Daddy?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now darling?" John Kensington replied, looking up from the desk in his study. In the background, Ada could hear the piano opening for John Lennon's _Imagine_.

"Why did you come home so late?" She had spent hours with her mother by the living room window, anxiously waiting for him to return. Although Ada was young she knew that her father was doing something dangerous. He had managed to gain a few enemies and had repeatedly gotten hurt while he was gone from the house. It also didn't help that Alexander was already at Hogwarts leaving both Ada and her mother alone for long periods of time in the house. To add to the problems, here he was again, bandaged up and relaxing after another "incident".

"It was very busy at work." He replied casually, humming along with the song.

"Why are there men trying to hurt you?" She asked, worried with her father's lack of seriousness regarding his most recent injury. Being attacked by strange men wasn't a laughing matter, and certainly ignoring it wasn't going to help.

John gestured his daughter towards him, wincing slightly as he shifted in his chair. Ada ran towards her father, sitting on his lap. He always made her feel safe and protected.

"I want you to understand something darling so listening closely." He continued with a sigh. "Your father is trying to make a better place for you and your brother and there are certain men that don't agree with the things I say. They want to do what's wrong and hurt others."

"Why do you keep saying those things then? Isn't it better to just stay quiet and not say anything at all?" John couldn't help but smile at his daughter's questions. She looked exactly like her mother, everything from her smile to the frown she was now wearing on her face.

"Because we always have to do what we believe is right no matter what others think. If I don't say what is right then the bad men have won. And someone has to stand up to them. Do you understand me?" Ada nodded, agreeing with what her dad had said, even if she didn't really understand the full extent of it.

"I don't want you to worry about your mother and I because everything will be fine. We'll always be here for you and your brother. Now come here…" He added, lifting both himself and Ada off the chair. A new song had started to play on the record player as John twirled his daughter around.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life,  
My eyes are wide open,  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life,  
My eyes can see, _

Ada laughed as she continued to dance with her father, who had now joined in the singing…

_I see the wind,  
Oh I see the trees,  
Everything is clear in my heart,  
I see the clouds,  
Oh I see the sky,  
Everything is clear in our world, _

_Oh my love for the first time in my life,  
My mind is wide open,  
oh my lover for the first time in my life,  
My mind can feel,  
_

She knew at this moment that everything would be fine, that her Papa was invincible. Nothing would ever tear them apart.

_I feel the sorrow,   
Oh I feel dreams,  
Everything is clear in my heart,   
Everything is clear in our world,  
I feel the life,  
Oh I feel love._

"That was lovely." Cecilia Kensington smiled, standing in the door way. Both John and Ada turned towards her as she took a step forward. "Are you ready for bed now?"

"Yes mum." With one last hug a kiss from both her mother and father she began to make her way towards the door but not before glancing behind her one last time. Her mother and father were now dancing, every bit of the love they had for each other reflected in their eyes. They were in their own world…it was kind of disgusting actually. Sweet but disgusting.

It was amazing how one memory could hold so many feelings in Ada's heart. From sadness to happiness. From anger to the disgust she felt while seeing her parents act all fluffy and in love. Things had changed so much in these years.

It wasn't only boys, school and most importantly, the pact that lingered in her mind, it was the war. Everyday it was hard to ignore the fact that there were people dying every day outside the walls of Hogwarts. Students were losing family members daily and the laughter that was once present in the school was slowly vanishing. Every day it was harder and harder to pretend that they were living in a safe world. But Ada wasn't as naïve as she used to be. Ever since the day her parents were murdered, she knew that life would never be the same.

Two of her roommates had left the school today. Both girls (who were twins) had been taking home after the news of their father's death had reached them. Their grieving mother had taken them home, obviously wanting to keep the rest of the family close, together. It was now just Lily, Claire and Ada herself who were sharing the room now.

"ADA!" Alexander cried out from the Hogwarts grounds, interrupting her thoughts once more. He looked happy, ecstatic actually. It could only mean one thing but it probably wasn't the fact the he broke up with S'rendi. Well, one can always hope!

"What is it?" Could it be what Alex and her had talked about weeks ago? The rational side of Ada's brain told her that it couldn't be possible, the plan couldn't be going this well. But still, she hadn't seen him like this in years. Alexander then picked her up, twirling her around.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

"Did what?" Ada asked, slightly dizzy from all the twirling. Alexander finally let her go, smiling proudly.

"We have an audience with Christian DeLeon this Christmas. Can you believe it! He actually wants to meet us!" He answered happily, ignoring the shocked look on his sister's face.

"You're joking aren't you?"

"No. It just so happens that Rowan's father is friends with him. Thanks to him we get to meet the old bastard. It's kind of ironic that someone as cool as Rowan's father is friends with a man like him."

The realization of what was happening was finally clear to Ada. What had seemed like a crazy and seemingly impossible idea a few weeks back was becoming a reality. Still, there was a feeling of uncertainty and fear surrounding their plan. But Ada quickly ignored her feelings, pushing them far away. Today was a day to celebrate the fact that they were one step closer towards justice. Smiling brightly, she hugged her brother.

"There is one thing though." Alexander added. There really was always catch wasn't it? Ada could see that her brother was nervous about mentioning whatever he had in mind.

"Alexander how much longer am I going to have to wait?" Ada groaned as she looked towards her left, locking eyes with Dayaneria S'rendi. Ignoring her completely, Ada turned back towards her brother.

"What's she doing here?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. My BOYFRIEND asked me to meet him here." Daya interrupted, putting an extra emphasis on the boyfriend comment. Alexander looked impatient. He had no time for their animosity at a time like this.

"Well as you can see, My BROTHER and I are quite busy at the moment and I'm in no mood to look at your ugly face so I'd really appreciate it if you left and came back later." Why did this idiot have to be around at a time like this? Alexander better not have told her a single thing or there'd be hell to pay! Ada arched an eyebrow at her rival, daring her to try something in front of her brother.

"This is exactly the reason why she's here Ada." Alex interrupted. "You need to learn certain things before Christmas, things that I can't teach you."

"Like what? There is nothing she can teach me!"

"Actually there is. Acting like the plain and vulgar little girl that you are will get you nowhere. Christian DeLeon can might as well send you back to the orphanage after he takes a look at you." Dayaneria smirked while Alexander sighed, sick and tired of their bickering. If he wanted to turn them into allies or friends he definitely had his work cut out for him.

"What Daya means to say is that you do need to be able to act a certain way in order to be acceptable in high society."

"Like what?"

"How to be a lady." Now this was just crazy! The only thing close to the definition of a lady was her mother and Ada acted nothing like her despite the fact that everyone said she was a complete copy of her mother. She frowned thinking there was no way this was going to work. Besides, what was wrong with being herself? Alexander leaned closer towards his sister, keeping the rest of his conversation in secret.

"That isn't what worries me the most though. You need to learn how to control your emotions and your actions. There have been certain occasions where you've been impulsive. Ever since that night, when I stopped you and Daya from fighting I've worried about it."

"Well what if I don't want to change?" She asked turning her back towards her brother.

"Then I can't let you be a part of this. You said you wanted to help me and this is the only way, you got it? I'm putting my foot down this time." Ada mumbled a quick acceptance as they began to put a plan together.

Alexander would be helping her most of the time whether it was with important spells, teaching her self control and preparing what they are supposed to do and say. While Dayaneria would be helping her with all other aspects such as the correct mannerisms and speech, clothing and even how to dance. Apparently, Alexander had told her nothing about their true intentions for doing this; just that he wanted his sister to be acceptable in high society.

"First thing you have to do is get rid of your friends. What are their names? Aha! Evans and Maynard. They will do nothing more than hinder you at this time." Dayaneria said, beginning her first lesson. Ada could do nothing else than stare at her in disbelief, her right hand curling into a fist, just in case. Was this girl for real!

"And stop talking to those prats Potter and his friends. Especially your little boyfriend Black. Out of all the boys in Hogwarts you had to choose him didn't you?" She continued, obviously having fun with Ada.

"You're asking for another punch in the eye!"

"What? So I can send you back to Madam Pomfrey again?" She replied, smiling innocently. Before Ada could respond however, Alex interrupted his girlfriend.

"Leave her alone Daya. Ada's not leaving her friends."

"But…"

"But nothing. I'd never ask my sister to give up her friends. If there is a problem we'll take care of it later." He answered, winking at his now smiling sister. Daya frowned, sitting in the grass without another word. "I have a question though…is Sirius Black really your boyfriend?"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Ada yelled, stomping her feet on the ground. Where did the both of them get an idea like that! The mere mention of Sirius would bring her back to what happened the last time they were together. She would probably never know what made her want to kiss him but it was not something she wanted to remember.

"Jeez…don't get a heart attack over it. But for someone who isn't your boyfriend you do get touchy with the subject."

"Stop teasing me Alexander."

So this is how the plan would unfold. Ada would have to work hard to be the actress everyone wanted her to be. But it didn't matter. In fact many things in her own life didn't matter at the moment. All that was important was the future and what it would hold for them. And for justice, she'd be willing to do anything, even work together with S'rendi. But she'd make sure to make Daya's life a lot harder along the way.

**Next Chapter: So many boys, so much drama! As if Ada didn't have enough to worry about! How will a date with Hogsmeade work out with Sirius, Jeremy and Rowan Alden all in the same place? Please Review!**


	8. Dating and its Dilemas

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a new year! Sorry the chapter took so long but I had a case of the writers block and since I started planning my wedding it took up a bit of my time…but behold….here is chapter eight! I still don't own Harry Potter only the characters in my own imagination…LOL. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Dating and its Dilemmas.**

While on their way to meet their prospective dates at Hogsmeade both Ada and Claire spent their time having fun, while Lily nervously got ready for her date with Mark Johnson, Hogwarts' Head Boy. It wasn't that Claire and Ada didn't care much for their upcoming dates; Claire had always been a bit on the crazy side. Ada, was just plain happy. After hearing her brother's news about Christian Deleon, she felt like her old self again. Nothing could bring her down from the good mood she was in. In fact, for the last five minutes, both Claire and Ada were chasing each other across the Hogsmeade grounds while Lily kept changing her hairstyle with her wand.

"Leave it down Lily it looks nice like that." Ada said slightly out of breath as she stopped for a moment to gather her breath.

"Do you really think so? What about makeup?" It was obvious, Lily really liked Mark Johnson. Ada knew that they had been in contact all summer when Mark had asked her out last day of school.

"Simple. You don't want him to think you're trying too hard to impress him now do we? Claire replied. Both Ada and Lily proceeded to laugh as Claire tripped over a tree branch for not paying attention to where she was going.

It was so nice being with Lily and Claire like this, forgetting about the war, about the pact, about boys. Well at least stupid ones like Rowan Alden. Or Sirius Black in Claire's case. Lily finished fixing her hair, apparently satisfied with her look. But to her friends, she looked as stunning as she always did.

"Mark is going to be speechless when he sees you."

"You really think so Ada?" Lily smiled, as soon as Ada nodded her approval. Claire on the other hand, looked lost in thought for a moment. "Someone is being more quiet than usual." Lily added, watching her best friend.

"I wonder who Sirius is going with." Claire sighed; Both Ada and Lily shared a look that told them they were thinking the exact same thing. Had Claire finally fallen in love? With Sirius Black of all people?

"He's going alone. I asked him at detention" It didn't take long for Ada to feel a bit guilty for what she had wanted to do the other night. Another good reason for forgetting it ever happened. Besides, Sirius had been acting like nothing happened, why shouldn't she do the same?

"He's going alone? What else did you talk about? Did he say anything about me? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Ada could be pretty sure this was the moment one of her best friends had completely gone insane.

"Claire. Listen to me." Lily replied calmly, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "You could do so much better than him. You have everything going for you while he's annoying and immature. So I suggest you breathe deeply and enjoy your date while Ada and I will pretend we never heard what you said."

"But it's not that easy! There's just something about him that intrigues me. And it seems that no matter how much I try he won't even give me a second glance." Claire Maynard looked frustrated for once in her life. She had gotten every boy she had ever wanted, except him. "Ada, promise me you'll help me."

"I promise but to tell you the truth I really don't what to do. If I knew, I'd be going out with Rowan Alden." Ada replied, looking towards the ground. She sure knew how Claire felt at the moment.

"Look. Let's not think about this today alright? Claire, eventually you're going to forget all about Sirius and realize that he's not worth all your energy and as for you Ada, you'll find someone so amazing that it will make Rowan seem like a flobberworm compared to him." While Claire's excitement was always contagious, Lily always had the ability to make things seem so much simpler and better than they always thought.

Both Ada and Claire couldn't help but smile at their friend. "Merlin! I'm late for my date with Mark!" She added, running ahead of her friends.

* * *

"Here's to a new year of adventures!" Peter exclaimed, holding up his butterbeer in the air. "Fifth year is going to be our best one yet!" 

"Right you are Peter. I would also like to add that this will be another great quidditch season in which we'll pummel Slytherin once more. And Evans will be my girl this year I promise!" James added, standing up from his chair. The boys had met up in the Three Broomsticks before James promised to meet up with his date later on. The rest of the boys had all decided to go alone and hang out together the rest of the day.

"To another great year in which we will receive perfect OWLS and hopefully we'll finish our special project, the one that has to do with my furry little problem." Remus Lupin added, while James and Sirius couldn't help but smile at his final comment.

"And as for me…" Sirius added, clearing his voice before continuing and standing up with his friends. "To a year where we will teach that git Snivellus not to mess with us for once for all and we will get into as much trouble as we can without getting expelled. We're going to be well on our way to becoming legends at Hogwarts!"

All four boys put their glasses together before drinking it. They had high hopes for their new year at Hogwarts, but no one more than Sirius Black. Every moment at Hogwarts seemed like heaven to him compared to Grimmauld Place. He had found the best friends he could ever ask for. They were able to look past his last name and see him as someone special. Deep down inside Sirius also knew that this would be an amazing year, he didn't know exactly how, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that this year would change his life. Now if only he had some firewhisky to celebrate with instead of butterbeer!

"Well I guess I should be going then. I'm supposed to meet Jennifer at Honeydukes. Wait a moment…is that Evans?" All three friends looked outside the window as a laughing Lily walked by, holding hands with the head boy.

"With Mark Johnson. I didn't know they were dating." Remus answered softly, attempting to gently cushion the blow that James had just received. Sirius looked at his best friend but it was hard to decipher what was going through his mind at the moment.

"It's not like I really care. See you later guys." James replied, leaving the Three Broomsticks in a considerably worse mood than when he had first walked in.

"Guess it's just the three of us now. Where should we do first?"

"Ruin Evans and Mark Johnson's date?" Sirius asked hoping Remus would agree with him. Of course, the look he was just giving him didn't look like he would agree anytime soon. Oh well, there must be something to do? He could always go bother Ada for a while. She was probably bored to death with Jeremy Sinclair anyway.

"I really think that this is something James has to deal with on his own. We can't interfere; besides, she'd probably think James sent us to ruin her date." Remus replied. "Although I wouldn't mind knocking some sense into her sometimes."

Just then, Sirius caught sight of Ada walking into the Three Broomsticks with Jeremy Sinclair. Now this wasn't right! Ada didn't seem bored out of her mind; she was actually having a good time. Ada was smiling as Jeremy pulled out a chair for her to sit down. It seemed that Jeremy did know a thing or two about dating a girl.

And what seemed as the perfect opportunity to have some fun didn't seem funny anymore. His excitement was replaced by a strange new feeling. For a moment, Sirius imagined himself sitting with Ada, making her smile just for him. All of the sudden, his desire for making fun of Jeremy Sinclair had turned into a strong desire to wipe that smirk of his face with a few well done hexes.

"Sirius are you ready to leave?" Peter asked, as he finished his butterbeer.

"You go ahead Peter I'll catch up with you."

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Sirius glanced over at Remus, who was clearly observing him. Sometimes, Remus knew too much for his own good.

"Me? Of course not." Remus and Peter made their way outside but not before Remus glanced at Sirius once more, shook his head and left. Now that he was out of the picture Sirius could do whatever he wanted, and since he couldn't ruin Lily Evan's date for his friends sake he could do something far better.

Ada was surprised at how much fun she was having with Jeremy Sinclair as soon as she set her mind to it. Not only was he a nice boy but he was very intelligent and a complete gentleman. Well, after he stopped acting like a fool in front of her. For the last two hours they had talked about everything and even shared a joke or two before stopping for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. But as soon as Ada was about to begin telling a joke they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Three Butterbeers on the house." Sirius exclaimed, slamming the butterbeers in the middle of the table, and almost breaking the bottles. Both Ada and Jeremy looked at him in surprise.

"Hey Sirius." Jeremy said, happily drinking his butterbeer. Ada on the other hand didn't look quite too happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Sirius Black?"

"What? I can't stop and say hi to one of my friends during her date?" Sirius asked, while taking the seat right in between Ada and Jeremy.

"Yes. But are you planning on saying hello to us all day?" She whispered; making sure that Jeremy was other wise occupied at the moment. Sirius drank some more before whispering in her ear.

"If I have to. Who else is going to save you from your date?"

"I don't need saving from anything." Ada replied, politely taking a sip of her butterbeer. She didn't understand what Sirius was trying to play at by sitting with her but Ada wasn't about to find out.

"Fair enough. So, what can you tell me about Lily Evans and Mark Johnson?" Sirius asked, titling his chair slightly.

"Did James put you up to this? Because I don't plan on telling you anything!" Here she was thinking for a moment that Sirius might've been interested in talking to her, but it was about James…it was always about James.

"You wound me Kensington." He replied, putting a hand over his heart in a tragic manner. He could see the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. It was hard for her not to laugh at his jokes, no matter how dumb they were.

"Now if you'll excuse us…" she added, getting up from her seat. "Jeremy, can we talk a walk around Hogsmeade…privately

"Of course Ada. Guess we'll see you later Sirius." Jeremy smiled, as he walked Ada outside. "Thanks for the butterbeer!"

The nerve of her! Just leaving him stranded like that! Well is she wanted to play than Sirius was more than ready to beat her at her own game….Looking outside he could see they were walking towards Zonko's joke shop. He couldn't but smile at how much fun he would be having today.

* * *

"Ada? Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure."

"Well I don't mean to pry into your personal life and it's alright if you don't answer me but do you have something going on with Sirius Black?"

"No! Definitely not! Why would you even think that?" Ada asked, appalled at Jeremy's question. Sure they were friends but dating? You have got to be kidding!

"Because he's following us."

"Well if is isn't the lovebirds again! What a coincidence finding the both of you here!" Sirius yelled, catching everyone's attention. As soon as he caught up to the both of them he began to walk to right in between Jeremy and Ada, an arm around each of them as they continued to walk towards Zonko's.

"What are you trying to do? Embarrass me?" Ada said, exasperatedly.

"Of course not kid. What kind of a person do you take me for?" Sirius had to pat himself on the back later. It was so easy to get her mad that it wasn't even fair.

"It's alright Ada calm down." Jeremy interrupted, just as they reached the entrance to Zonko's. He looked more worried about having Ada try to kill Sirius Black than anything else.

"So what's the problem then Black? Jealous that I have a date and you don't? Or maybe you're jealous because you'd rather be my date?" Ada smirked, ignoring the fact that Jeremy was there.

"Don't flatter yourself kid, I don't get jealous." Sirius replied. "Besides, you're like my little sister, why wouldn't I want to watch out for you." So this is reason he'd been following her all day? Not jealousy but because he saw her as some kind of helpless child? That was his answer after he tried to kiss her the other night? Or was it Ada that wanted to kiss him? She honestly didn't know, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"I'm going to tell you this once so make sure it sticks. I already have a brother so I don't need you! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ATTENTION SEEKING GIT!" Ada yelled, before storming off in the opposite direction.

Sirius watched her leave for a moment. He didn't expect her to get that mad. But as always, his feelings of guilt were soon replaced by laughter; Ada was always a good laugh when she got angry.

"Girls…I swear. It's probably that time of the month." Sirius shrugged as he looked at Ada's date . Jeremy just sat there shaking his head. Maybe it was time to give up on Ada. He was now absolutely positive something was going on between them.

"The both are you are mental." Jeremy sighed before walking away.

* * *

Ada continued to mutter as she walked away from both boys. Why did he have to get on her nerves like that today? She should've known he was just trying to have some fun at her expense. In fact, Ada was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't notice a familiar face right in front of her. 

"Be careful." A voice said grabbing Ada before she could bump into him.

"I'm so sorry, See I was just thinking about something and I didn't notice you…" Ada paused, as she was now at a loss for words. It was Rowan Alden whom she had just crossed paths with. Not only that but he was talking to her! Like a normal human being!

"Don't worry about it Ada. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Rowan asked as he continued to walk away. His date was no where to be found. Hopefully things had turned for the worst with whoever it was.

"Sure. I'll be around!" She replied, waving goodbye at his retreating figure. All her thoughts about Sirius black and the kiss that never happened disappeared from her mind as she continued to watch Rowan, the boy she had liked since her first year at Hogwarts.

"I'll be around? I'm such an idiot." Ada said to herself as she began to look to Lily and Claire. Although half of her wished she would've said something smart or funny it didn't matter. She was right! As soon as she found herself another date Rowan would be sure to talk to her! It had finally happened…

**Next Chapter: Besides reviewing their clues for what happened the night their parents died, Ada begins her training. Will they discover something new? Will Ada and S'rendi kill each other or will Alex get them to work together before that happens? Please Review…How else am I going to know if anyone is interested in this story?**


	9. A Return to Ancient Times?

**A/N: Hey I'm back and I recognize it's been awhile since I last posted. I had a serious case of the writer's block but now I'm back on track. And PS: I still don't own anybody except the characters in my own imagination. And Dayaneria the spawn of Satan belongs to my friend Meghan (You better start posting your story soon!) Anyway, on with the next chapter…**

**Chapter 9: A Return to Ancient Times?**

"I must say that I am very pleased with our progress so far." Alexander said, as he and Ada sat in front of the lake. Two weeks had passed since the training began and it was obvious that Alexander couldn't be prouder of his younger sister. The last two weeks had been full of sacrifices and long nights where they practiced everything from dueling to the protection of their minds against anything that might happen at the DeLeon Estate. They had to learn how to be as cunning as their enemy in every way.

Ada smiled at Alexander's words of approval. It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, as the wind blew in her hair, and she watched the other students enjoying their time outside. They were dead serious about their task, as there would be no room for failure. Everything would be at stake, even their lives. If Christian DeLeon showed no compassion for his sister, imagine her children?

"I'm glad you approve. So when does the old hag arrive for our etiquette lessons…what a laugh!" Today would be her first etiquette lesson of the day with Dayaneria after two weeks of learning from her older brother.

"If you mean Daya, she'll be arriving soon. She's at a prefect meeting. You know, I wish you two would stop your bickering."

"Never. I'm still waiting for the day you break up with her; I'll be laughing in her face from now until graduation." Ada smiled. Having Alexander break her heart would be the ultimate revenge against Dayaneria S'rendi. "You're still breaking up with her, aren't you?"

"As soon as everything's over." Alexander sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. So until then, please try to be patient because we still need her help. And I know you're rolling your eyes at me at the moment but it's true. Having good etiquette will equal getting into our dear uncle's good graces." He added. Ada knew that if this pact meant a lot to her, it meant even more to her brother…because no one had been more tormented with the murders than Alexander.

"Speaking of him Alex. If we are going to do this, you need to tell me how you came across the information. Who gave you that name? Who told you it was Christian DeLeon?"

"Believe me it's unimportant. All I can tell you is that it was a reliable source. Please don't ask me again."

"Fine. I just wish you would confide in me."

"I do confide in you. I'm just trying to protect you. Even though I know you hate being protected." He added, glancing at his sister, who had pouted at the mention of her having to be protected.

"Well Alright. Since you won't tell me that then there's something else we need to do before the Bandon Banshee gets here." She couldn't resist saying one last thing about Alexander's girlfriend. After Alexander chose to ignore her last comment Ada continued, standing up.

"I want to make sure that we're not forgetting anything that might help us find the other people involved. I've been debating whether I wanted to remember what happened that night but there might be something there that we might've overlooked."

"I'm surprised at you Ada. I didn't realize you were giving everything so much thought." She could see why Alexander would think that. There were a lot of things happening to her besides the pact that were competing for her attention. "But I think you're right, no matter how much we don't want to."

"Alright I'll begin. We're facing three people and by what we know, they were all men. One of them was our uncle Christian. We don't know why exactly but they all had a reason to kill them." Ada said softly. She knew it wouldn't have been easy to recall what happened that night but talking about it made it seem so fresh and new…as if the wounds they carried with them had never quite healed at all, they were just hiding.

"A big advantage we have is the name we heard. It'll be the first step in finding the person responsible for wanting our father dead." Alexander continued…

"But as far as I'm concerned, the biggest mistake they ever made was that they underestimated us. They won't expect us to come after them. What about the last man? Did you pick up anything interesting on him?"

"No. But there was something about him." She replied, looking towards the distance, willing herself to remember something, anything about the last person involved. "But I'll know him as soon as I see him." Alexander put an arm around is sister as she continued to think. They were soon interrupted by the sight of Dayaneria running towards them.

* * *

"Before we get started I want to get a couple of things straight between you and I. If you think I'm going to go easy on you because you're Alexander's baby sister than you've got it all wrong. The most respectable families in our society are bound by the rules of etiquette; it's what makes us different from the rest of the scum and lower classes around us." 

Only five minutes had passed since Dayaneria began her speech and Ada was already losing focus. It was as boring as any lecture by Professor Binns. Rolling her eyes at every opportunity she got, she still couldn't comprehend the importance of etiquette. Like saying please and thank you were going to help her! It was all useless junk.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me."

"You can't tell me what to do." Ada replied happily. Dayaneria quickly turned towards her boyfriend for help. "SEE. I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! SHE HAS NO DISCIPLINE AT ALL!"

"Ada please, do it for me." Alexander said, clearly amused with his sister's ability to make Dayaneria angry. As soon as Daya turned around, he smiled at his sister.

"It is always harder for us woman as the rules apply more seriously. Usually, a man's behavior is likely to be forgiven. But for a woman, anything we might do wrong can be interpreted in many different ways. It's as if we're under constant evaluation. Besides, eligible men look for a proper girl. If you act incorrectly, you may end up a spinster."

"I'll never marry." What the hell was S'rendi talking about? It seemed surreal. Like Ada was being thrown back into some ancient time.

"What do you mean you'll never marry?"

"As in I'm not interested in marrying anyone. Marriage involves too many problems." Ada replied in a sincere tone. Despite wanting to date Rowan Alden she could never see herself marrying him, or anyone else for that matter. Look at what happened to her mother and father.

"Not in our world you can't." Dayaneria replied. "We're lucky now a days. As women, we actually get to pick our husbands. Before, pureblood marriages were arranged. I am telling you this sincerely, from a woman to another woman. If you don't get your act together and make yourself eligible for the man you want, you're uncle will pick one for you."

"I'd like to see him try." Ada muttered under her breath.

"Carrying on. Your uncle is going to test you and depending on that test, he'll decide whether the both of you are worthy enough to be his heirs or not. Rumor has it, he's not happy with your mother and he doesn't quite know what to expect from her offspring. If you act rebelliously, he'll send you back to the orphanage for sure. And you don't want that do you? Everything from the way you interact and communicate with others. Even the way you walk will have to change. Oh… and make sure you don't pick any fights with others. Although I reckon I'd like to see you try to hit me again."

Ada was just about ready to pull her hair out! If it wasn't bad enough to have to listen to her, now S'rendi was mocking her.

"I still have two months before I go home, if you're that excited I'm sure we can have a second round." Ada retorted. Holding tightly to her wand, she was sure to be ready to use it.

"Are we doing this again?" Alexander interrupted both girls, who had been oblivious to his presence until now. "Honestly, I'm sick and tired of this!"

"Fine." Both girls muttered before turning away from each other.

"What kind of things are we expected to do Daya?' Alex continued. He had been sitting on the grass while listening to the speech. Dayaneria sat next to him, smiling. While Ada had to stifle her desire to throw up her breakfast.

"Well, the biggest challenge you'll have is over dinner and with visitors. Every year, one of the prominent families hosts a Christmas dinner. It so happens, that this year it's at the DeLeon Estate. Meaning that both you and your sister will have to be on your best behavior. Although after last years dinner, you want have much competition."

"What happened last Christmas?" Ada interrupted, highly interested for some unknown reason. Which Dayaneria didn't fail to notice. Sneering she replied.

"The Black's hosted last years dinner. Needless to say that your friend Sirius Black ruined everything." She continued; enjoying Ada's surprised expression. "I don't even know if they're invited this year after the fiasco that occurred."

After a few minutes, Ada's look of surprise turned into understanding. Knowing Sirius she would expect something like that to happen. Although she did wonder what kind of punishment he might've received in return.

"You know Bella told me later on that she'd never seen her aunt and uncle so angry. It must've been some punishment he received."

"Listen. Are we here to talk about The Blacks or etiquette? Because I do have better things to do than listen to you all day." Ada was furious! The funny part was; she couldn't quite understand why she was getting all worked up in the first place.

"Lesson number one. Never lose you temper or attract attention with excited conversation. And if you can, make sure you avoid swearing or talking uproariously." Dayaneria said, as she leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "I reckon we might have to work on this one most of all."

"I'll prove you wrong."

"Well I hope you do Ada. For your brother's sake I mean. I really can't say I care too much for what you do or don't do."

"Daya. That's enough. This is my sister we're talking about so I would appreciate it if you would show her a bit more respect." Alexander replied, looking angry at his girlfriend. Ada couldn't help but smile knowing that he'd break up with her soon.

"Let's leave the lesson for tomorrow shall we? We're tired and I'm sure Ada wants to go see her friends." Alexander added, "We still have plenty of time until Christmas." Ada couldn't agree more.

**Next Chapter: As the weeks continue…a new relationship develops while another changes…please review.**


	10. Conversations on Love and Quidditch

**A/n: Here's Chapter Ten….thought I'd update real quick before I leave for four days to start planning my wedding. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chapter Ten: Conversations on Love and Quidditch.**

"These etiquette classes are a complete joke. But Alexander insists that they're necessary." Ada explained over breakfast. It was a matter of time before she had to let her two friends in on what was going on, or at least half of it.

"Taking classes from Dayaneria S'rendi is the joke." Lily remarked casually, leaving Ada and Claire a bit surprised with her. This was Lily Evans, defender of less fortunate at Hogwarts, including Severus Snape.

"Hear, Hear." Both girls replied loudly,before putting their goblets together before drinking their juice.

"Well, it's obvious they're having some sort of effect on you. You have changed Ada." Claire continued, while helping herself to some toast. In the weeks that passed since her first lesson, people were bound to notice some differences in Ada. Even professors were commenting on her new attitude.

"Yes. I just wish we knew a bit more about your uncle, doesn't it seem kind of odd that he'd finally want to see you after almost five years?" Lily interrupted while sharing a look with Claire. It was obvious that both of them had their doubts and probably discussed it many times before.

Ada shrugged at her friends comment. She had promised them that there would be no more secrets between them but she had also promised her brother that she'd never say a word about what they were planning. Anyways, Ada wanted nothing more than to protect her two closest friends, the less they knew, the better.

"We're happy for you regardless of the fact. But I was hoping you'd come stay with me for the holidays, my parents would love to meet you. And we'd have loads of fun torturing my sister." Lily added, smiling widely. That did sound like a great idea.

"I was going to ask you the same thing but the important thing is that you're not going back to that awful orphanage. And now that this subject is final, I think we should talk about you being in love with Rowan Alden."

"Boys. Is that all you think about Claire?"

"The majority of the time. I'm young, single and beautiful so why shouldn't I?"

"Not to mention big headed and conceited." Ada teased, while Lily snorted into her juice. Claire looked at both of her friends in shock, but it was soon replaced by a smile.

"Anyways, we're not talking about me. We're talking about Ada's love life. So tell me, how many snogging sessions have you have with Rowan?' Claire continued. In the past weeks, there had been a growing friendship between Ada and Rowan but nothing had grown from that. And although Claire had some weird theory involving the fact that Rowan had fallen head over heels in love with her magically, Ada couldn't help but wonder if he was being nice to her because of Alexander.

Well, since Ada won't admit to anything than maybe it won't matter that Rowan was just looking right at us." Both girls couldn't help but laugh as Ada had just betrayed her feelings by spilling her juice all over the table while trying to look over at him.

"HA HA very funny Lily. Nothing's happened at the moment. But he does look gorgeous in his quidditch uniform doesn't he?" Ada asked, while cleaning her spill. Both Claire and Lily nodding in agreement. Rowan was very popular at Hogwarts, not only was he very attractive but he was also smart and in Lily's words…"apparently" perfect.

"I have to admit he does look attractive, almost as cute as Mark…I don't believe it; he's walking right towards us."

"Sure he is. I'm not falling for this joke again." Ada replied, but this time Claire interrupted her.

"Lily's not joking this time. He's walking right toward us."

"HE IS? What do I do? What do I do?"

"Calm down. You have to act like you haven't noticed yet."

"Do I look alright?"

"Of course you do, now act uninterested." Lily said, as Rowan finally made his way to where the girls were sitting.

"Hi Rowan." Both girls said at the same time, while he took a seat next to Ada.

"Hi girls. Hi Ada." He replied, while looking at Ada, who had pretended to have just noticed him.

"Oh hi Rowan. Ready for the big game today? Today was the first quidditch match of they year. All the students had been anticipating the big match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this game for a long time now. You're going aren't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. I'd feel a lot better knowing that you're there. "I'll make sure to do my best my best today…just for you." Rowan added, in a whisper. Ada had to make sure she had just heard what she did. Or had she just made it up in her head?

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Ada replied, looking towards him. Rowan pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before replying…

"Well, I do want to impress you." For a moment it felt like it was just them and there was no one else around them. Ada felt like she was on cloud nine. Looking into his eyes, she had become oblivious to the fact that they were in the Great Hall, that Lily and Claire were sitting right in front of them and that a certain group of boys were headed right their way.

"What are you doing here Alden? This is our side of the Great Hall."

"Really Potter? Since when do you own the school?" Rowan stood from his seat, waking Ada from her daydream. And as always, it had to be James and Sirius who ruined it for her.

"You're right. I may not own the school, but I will own the game today." James replied, arrogantly. Ada noticed that both Rowan and James were pretty similar. They were roughly the same height and build, and both had the same amount of arrogance when it came to Quidditch. Sports always seem to bring the worst out of men.

"We'll see about that Potter." Rowan sneered before turning towards Ada once more, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later Ada, especially over Christmas."

"Of course Rowan. Bye." Rowan began to make his way back to his own table but not before turning towards James one last time.

"Let's see how well you can back up that mouth on the quidditch field Potter. Seeing as you won't have your friends with you." Rowan added before leaving.

"I can still win without my friends, Alden. But I'd like to see beat me without cheating this time." James added, before taking a seat between Claire and Lily, who was pretending to be highly interested in her eggs and toast.

"Was that necessary James?' Ada replied, a bit put off with his attitude. At least Sirius didn't take part in the argument or it might've turned out worse. Speaking of him, Sirius hadn't said a word the whole time, which was completely out of character for him. Sulking, he took the seat next to Ada without saying a word.

"Of course it was. This is quidditch by the way I wouldn't expect you ladies to understand how it works. But I'd much rather like to talk about why Alden was sitting here." James replied; while Claire smacked him over the head for his previous comment.

"He stopped to say hello to Ada. There's nothing wrong with that Potter." Lily added, angrily, While James ruffled his hair obviously trying to impress her.

"So who are you supporting today Ada? You're not going to turn into a traitor are you?"

"Of course not Peter Pettigrew. I'm supporting James all the way." Ada replied, just because she liked Rowan Alden didn't mean she was going to betray her own house. Boys were so stupid sometimes. "But I really wish you boys would keep the animosity to yourselves while I'm around. Because the next time you embarrass me there'll be hell to pay."

"And who are you supporting miss "I'm dating a Ravenclaw who happens to be Head Boy?" James snapped, obviously annoyed by the memory of Lily and her new boyfriend.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm supporting Gryffindor." Lily retorted, while everyone shared a look, wondering when the bickering would begin again. The best thing to do would be to change the subject before either one of them lost their temper.

"Is your mother feeling better Remus?' Ada asked smiling towards her right, where Remus was sitting. For a moment she had wondered if she should talk to Sirius first but he didn't seem talkative today, more along of the lines of biting someone's head off if they even looked at him.

"She's doing loads better. Thank you for asking." Remus replied, stealing her last piece of bacon. Not that it mattered. After a brief silence, Ada noticed that despite the fact that he looked worn out and tired, Remus had that familiar twinkle in his eye that meant he probably knew something she didn't.

"So when did the both of you start dating?"

"We're not dating." Ada answered, surprised at how quickly the words came out of her mouth. It also didn't help that Sirius had finally shown signs that he was still alive and breathing. But it wasn't just Sirius who was intently paying attention to her. Everyone had stopped, curious to find out her answer.

"Aww…come on Ada…don't be so modest." Claire laughed, attempting to break the silence.

"There's nothing to be modest about. He hasn't asked me out so that means we aren't dating. We're just friends." For years, Ada had dreamed about telling the world that she was with Rowan Alden. But not today. It didn't feel right mentioning it in front of the boys. But the funny thing was; why did she even care? It's not like they didn't know how she felt about Rowan; they had teased her for years about it. But it was different now.

"Well, the slimy git obviously has some sort of plan with you. Unless he wants to get some information to sabotage our game today. What do you think boys?" James asked thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else you ever talk about besides Quidditch, you're giving me a headache already."

"Sure I do Evans." James laughed, turning towards Lily. "I talk about you." He added, blowing her a kiss. Everyone laughed, while Lily rolled her eyes.

"What about you grumpy? You're awfully quiet today." Ada asked turning towards, Sirius. His attitude was starting to worry her. Yesterday they were having some good laughs at Snivelly's expense in the common room and today he wouldn't even look at her. Ada was absolutely positive she didn't do anything to annoy him.

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell is going on with Alden?" Everything turned tense as everyone looked at Sirius and Ada in shock. But no one was as surprised as Ada at the moment.

"We're just friends Sirius. What's it to you anyway?" She replied. She was both annoyed and confused at his attitude. First he tells her he's not jealous and then he snaps at her like she owes him an explanation! She didn't own him any explanations, especially after he ruined her last date. But before he could say anything, it was Claire who answered his question.

"They're friends now. But it's only a matter of time before they're officially dating."

The sound of a fist hitting the table interrupted the short silence that followed Claire's reply. Sirius rose from his seat angrily…

"You better win today James. Because if you don't I'm killing him." He growled, leaving the Great Hall without another word.

"What is it with him?" She asked partly to herself as her eyes followed him until she couldn't see him anymore. Finally turning towards the rest of her friends, Ada noticed that James, Remus and Peter were obviously worried at his reaction while Lily looked indifferent. Claire however, looked beside herself in anger…or was it sadness?

Did Claire know something they didn't? Or was she angry at the fact that Sirius had ignored her once more? Honestly Ada didn't know. But she was sure she'd find out soon enough. Both Claire and Sirius were horrible at hiding their emotions and one of them was bound to explain themselves first. Her bet was on Claire.

"Is he mad at me James?" Ada couldn't help but wonder deep down inside if she did something wrong without noticing. Deep down, Ada knew how much it hurt her to see him angry. Because despite all the bickering, he had always been there for her. Ada felt lucky to consider him her friend.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon. Wish me luck at the game?"

"Like you need it. But promise me you won't kill Rowan today at the game?"

"Well, I can't really guarantee anything Ada…"

"JAMES!"

"Alright, Alright I promise."

"You'll be there too right Maynard? Evans?" James asked before leaving, his eyes fixed on Lily and her reaction.

"We'll be there." Lily replied, while Claire, simply shrugged; now looking sad after Sirius's reaction earlier. As the boys made their way outside, Remus lingered behind for a bit.

"James is right Ada. Don't worry about Sirius. I'd be more worried about Claire if I were you." Remus said, leaning towards Ada. Nothing ever seemed to get by him. Sometimes it seemed as if he knew everything.

"Alright, but Claire will be fine too. I'm sure of it"

**Next Chapter: So what the hell is Sirius' problem? We'll find out next time just as he discovers something new…Please Review!**


	11. Revelations

**Chapter 11: Revelations.**

"_I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later Ada, especially over Christmas." _

"_Of course Rowan. Bye."_

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Sirius thought to himself as the boys made their way towards potions class. James had quickly forgotten about his argument with Rowan Alden after winning the first match of the year, but it had been harder for him to forget. There was something wrong about the situation as far as Sirius was concerned. Sure, he never quite liked Alden, but now all he wanted to do was pummel his face until it was unrecognizable.

Rowan Alden was nothing more than a smug bastard. Walking around the school thinking he was some sort of God. Everyone thought he was so perfect but Sirius Black knew better. And now, here was Rowan Alden, taking advantage of Ada. And that was another story…since when did he ever even pay attention to Ada?

"Alright class, settle down please. Scales and Potions materials on your table. Today we will be attempting a difficult potion so I will need everyone's full attention, especially you four in the back." Professor Slughorn remarked, looking towards James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The four of them were notorious for causing a disruption every day in class.

"If I could have two volunteers come to the front to assist me…Miss Evans." Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius could see James tense slightly at the mention of his crush, but before James could volunteer himself, Slughorn continued…

"And… Mr. Snape." Of course, he had to pick his two favorite students! Sirius didn't have to glance towards his best friend to see his reaction.

"I'll kill him." James muttered to himself, while Snape made his way to the front after Lily. It wasn't long before Slughorn rambled on into a discussion about some useless potion. Now Sirius could think about something that really mattered while James worked for a bit. Or they could always have Remus help them too; he'd be paying attention for sure.

So, Rowan Alden mentioned something about seeing Ada at Christmas. But how? That would be impossible. Ada would be staying at Hogwarts no doubt and Rowan would be going back to his home. Unless he was staying at Hogwarts too? Somehow that didn't make sense though; The Alden's never missed the Christmas Ball. Maybe Rowan Alden invited her to visit him over Christmas? But the thought of that seemed odd to Sirius, considering what he knew about Ada's past. The Alden's would never accept her unless she became a part of his world…a part of high society.

There were endless possibilities for what could happen this Christmas and each one of them seemed worse. Just the thought alone of seeing them together, the thought of Ada smiling at him was enough to make him want to vomit his breakfast! But why? Why did he suddenly care about what Ada did or didn't do? It just didn't make sense to him. Ada was a big girl; she could take her of herself. But then again, what if she couldn't? She could be walking blindly into a bad situation.

Why? Why did it matter to him if they dated or not? Sirius had better things to do than to worry about than Ada's feelings but still he couldn't erase her image from his head…the way she was smiling shyly at Rowan that day. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a large crash…or was it an explosion?

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Professor Slughorn looked livid at the fact that Lily and Snape's potion had just exploded, spilling its contents over everyone both him, Lily and Snape. Luckily the potion hadn't been finished so it had caused no damage to them. Both Sirius and James looked on in amusement as Professor Slughorn quietly conversed with Severus Snape. They knew they hadn't done anything this time but they'd have to thank whoever did!

"Potter and Black. Come here right this instant!" Both of them shared a look of confusion. Did the professor know something they didn't? As the both of them made their way towards the front, Sirius could swear he saw the trace of a smirk on Severus Snape's face. But before he could say a word, James whispered the same thing he had just thought.

"The bastard set us up."

"Once again my class has had to suffer an interruption involving the both of you. Why is that?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James replied confidently.

"You don't?"

"I don't know ask Snivellus. Looks like he washed his hair finally."

"He looks right at home doesn't he James?" Sirius added, while the whole class laughed at Snape's expense once more.

"That's enough class. That'll be 25 points from Gryffindor and you'll be serving detention until the both of you learn how to pay attention to my class. Miss Evans, Mr. Snape, you have my permission go get washed up before your next class." The professor added. Lily pushed past James roughly while storming outside, followed by a smirking Snape.

"This isn't over Snape!" James called out after him. Snape didn't know what he was getting into and they'd be sure to teach him a lesson next time.

"That's enough. Class is dismissed, you may go. I'll be giving you your detentions later on." James and Sirius began to make their way outside trying to catch up with Remus and Peter. But Sirius was interrupted by the sound of the Professor's voice once more. "Miss Kensington. May I have a word right now?"

"Yes Professor."

* * *

"Did you guys really do it?" Remus asked as the four of them stood outside the classroom.

"For once we didn't. What you don't believe us either?" James asked surprised at the fact that Remus would even question them about it. "But you can be sure Snivellus is going regret trying to frame us."

"You better not have done that without telling us." Peter interrupted with a smile. "I wonder who did it? It was pretty funny actually to tell you the truth."

"Come on Peter! Who do you think did it?" Remus asked. It was pretty obvious as to who did it.

"I don't know."

"Forget it! I'm not even going to bother with this today!" James exclaimed. "We should head back to the common room. Are you coming Sirius?"

"Hold on a minute." Sirius replied, while leaning closer towards the door. So, Professor Slughorn wanted to talk to Ada alone, well, maybe he'd get some answers for his questions. He could hear them talking about something important. James leaned in closer too.

* * *

Miss Kensington please, take a seat."

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Ada asked.

No. Nothing at all. I just wanted to ask how everything was going." Ada took a seat across from her potions professor, surprised at the direction this conversation was heading. Everyone knew that Professor Slughorn had a group of favorite students in Hogwarts; in fact, Alexander Kensington was one of them. The ironic thing was that Horace Slughorn had never paid Ada much attention until now. She had done anything different or special. So why all the attention now?

"Well everything is fine. Thank you for asking." Ada replied slowly while a seat while Professor Slughorn continued to stare at her. It was a scrutinizing look, as if he were analyzing the girl before him. A few minutes passed before he spoke once more.

"You know Ada. The more I observe you during class the more you remind me of your father John. I'm not supposed to have favorites as a teacher of course but your father was one of mine." After a brief pause he continued.

"One of the most brilliant minds I have ever taught. And what Charisma! Your father would have made an excellent minister of magic. Perhaps the youngest minister ever. But how unfortunate the circumstances in his future."

Ada stared blankly ahead, trying to take the block out his words. The last thing Ada wanted was to hear about her father's death. It was gut wrenching to hear the story all over again. And Ada would have preferred to rip out her heart rather than to continue to suffer anymore over the loss of her family.

"Yes. If unfortunate's the right word for it."

"I've known the Kensington's for many years. Very respectable family they are." They are? What was he talking about? As far as Ada and her brother knew…they were the only Kensington's left.

"What do you mean by…?"

"…Oh I'm sorry. I was talking about your Grandfather Nicholas of course. I figured you would've known about him. But then again, considering the circumstances in which your father married, it's no surprise that you wouldn't know about him. I recently saw him before the school year began…very nice fellow he is."

Ada couldn't believe what she heard. She had a living grandfather! But the smile from her face vanished as quickly as it appeared, being replaced by a horrible feeling in the bottom of her stomach. They had a grandfather, who never gave a damn about them. Who never looked for them. And what did he mean about the circumstances about her father's wedding? And that name…where did she hear that name before?

"Are you alright dear? You look horribly flustered." Slughorn asked; he looked genuinely concerned, since it was obvious he had told her something she didn't expect. "Anyway, this wasn't the reason I wanted to speak to you Ada." He added, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm sorry did you just say you know my grandfather?" Ada quickly asked, after gaining her composure. He wasn't getting away with this information so easily…

"Yes. But that doesn't really matter at the moment. In fact that's not even the reason I wanted to speak to you." He was trying to change the subject again. How dare he!

"What happened when my father married? I need to know sir." Ada asked, using a hint of forcefulness in her voice. She could see that Professor Slughorn didn't know what to say next…it was obvious he had said too much.

"Trust me when I say you are better off not knowing some things."

"With all due respect Professor, you can't just tell me something like this and not expect me to ask questions!" Ada rose from her seat quickly, she would be willing to pester him as long as it would be necessary to find out the truth!

"Miss Kensington, I would have thought what happened the night your parents died would be enough to discourage you from knowing why it happened. You would be better off saving your own skin and not getting yourself involved in things that you don't understand. I told your brother the same thing already."

"But…"

"You are dismissed Ada. I merely just wanted to congratulate you on your new changes and invite you to my annual Christmas party. Miss Evans will also be attending this year." Slughorn replied, with a tone stating that the conversation was over. Ada began to make her way outside; His warnings didn't matter to her now. This had just made her want to know the truth even more.

"Anything else?" She asked, turning towards her potions professor once more, her hand already on the door.

"Stay away from DeLeon." He answered, looking genuinely concerned with his student. Ada couldn't help but gasp, how did he know?

"How do you know?"

"There's a reason why your mother left. And if you value your life, you won't go back there."

* * *

The boys hid quickly as Ada stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Sirius could've sworn he saw her wipe a tear as she walked away. Now all his questions had been answered, Ada was walking straight into danger unknowingly. He soon began to feel confused by his feelings though. It wasn't hard to put two and two together about what happened...Ada was leaving the orphanage, to move in with her mother's family. It all made sense now, why Rowan would suddenly talk to her.

The only justification Sirius had for all of this is that Ada didn't know what she was doing. Why else would her and Alexander seek out the man who...

"Does anyone know what that was about?" Remus asked, curious about the conversation. All three boys quickly looked at Sirius Black for an answer since he was the closest to Ada. If anyone knew it would be him. It wasn't long before Sirius could feel anger beginning to take over. After what they talked about, after what he told her about his family...she would still consider going to her uncle? Didn't she know that he was just like his own parents? Worse, if you listened to the rumors about Christian DeLeon. Storming past his friends, he was determined to confront Ada once and for all!

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" James yelled after him. But the last thing Sirius Black wanted was to listen to James. Pushing past a group of first years he continued to make his way towards Gryffindor Tower. As far as he was concerned, Ada was an idiot! Her desire for a family was going to get her in trouble or worse. Barging inside after giving the password, he suddenly forgot that there was no way he could get upstairs towards the girls rooms. Well, if he couldn't go up he'd make her come downstairs.

"Sirius?" James asked cautiously, after catching up to his best friend. "Why don't you tell me what's going on before you go barging into the girls rooms?"

"SHE'S BEING AN IDIOT THAT'S WHY!" Sirius yelled while throwing his bag containing his books across the room. It took a while but James and Remus managed to convince him to tell them in their own room before he went demanding explanations form Ada.

"Why is she being an idiot?" The boys had left Remus up to the do the asking. James knew better than to try to ask him anything right now. Sirius stopped for a moment before laughing sadly...

"He murdered her family."

"Who? DeLeon?" Remus asked, after a long silence...the boys obviously had to register what they just heard. Sirius finally sat on his bed, looking towards the floor, he replied.

"Ada doesn't know. She's walking right into a trap."

"Bloody Hell." James remarked before standing up from his own bed. "Who is he anyway? And what does he want with her?"

"He's her uncle." What he wanted with her and Alexander nobody knew. "She's being a fool. It's all because she wants to leave the orphanage." "No wonder Alden was talking to her." he added before standing up once more and kicking his bed. He wanted to kill Alden even more than ever, taking advantage of her like that!

"My dear mother's quite fond of telling that story over dinner. How Ada's mother ran away with her father. And how they finally got what they deserved in the end. After her death, the family regained the honor they had lost when she shamed them, all because she fell in love with the "wrong man". The whole lot of them were Death Eaters, including her uncle."

"That's horrible." Peter said, he had been sitting on the ground the whole time, not really sure of what to say or whether he should say anything at all.

"And of course. They got rid of John Kensington while they were at it." Sirius continued, his mind going back to the many times his family had discussed what happens to blood traitors at the dinner table.

"Her father's John Kensington?" Remus asked. "I read about him somewhere. He was one of the first to speak out against you know who." The boys couldn't help but be amazed by what they just discovered. Since John Kensington was considered a hero by many who opposed Voldemort. "I never knew he was her father though."

"It must've been quite a victory to eliminate the both of them." James added. "I can't imagine how horrible it had to be growing up like this. Not knowing the truth."

"Ada doesn't know who did it. She doesn't know a thing!" Sirius hated them all! His family would be the only one's amused by that. He was ashamed at the fact that his parent's would support a man who would destroy a family like that. "Someone has to tell her." They had to do something. All he knew was that he had to protect her no matter what!

"I agree with Sirius." James interjected. "The sooner we tell Ada the better." he added, looking towards Remus and Peter for support. Peter quickly took his place beside James, ready to go talk to her. But Remus however stood his ground.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Come on James, didn't you listen to the conversation she had with Professor Slughorn? He obviously knows the truth and even he couldn't convince her. She won't listen to reason and she'll get mad at us for interfering."Remus added softly.

"And what do you me to do? Sit around and let her get herself killed!" Sirius asked angrily. He needed to get into action, not sit around and let Ada figure out the truth! He was going to tell her not matter what Remus had to say about it! And if Ada got mad so be it! Who asked her to be a prat and not investigate things before moving in with strangers!

"No I didn't say that Sirius. If you want to talk to her then go ahead and do it."

"Fine. Tomorrow I'll do it."

**Next Chapter: Ada and Alex discuss the new revelation while Sirius figures out what to do about Ada...R&R please.**


	12. The trouble with forget love just dating

**An: Well I'm back and I apologize for taking…after a severe episode of writer's block, a new job, wedding planning and a case of strep throat, I have a new chapter up and ready to go. Hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

**OH! And thanks to Ocean-Beauty for your awesome comments and to tell you the truth for a moment I did consider whether or not to write anymore because of that but as long as there people who still want to read it I'm ready to keep writing. I hope you'll continue to like it! **

**Chapter Twelve: The trouble with…forget love just dating**

The lingering silence between the two siblings was more than Ada could bear. It was hard to disguise her feelings at what she had heard the day before but here she was, sitting with Alexander, but no words could escape her lips. What would his reaction be to her revelation? Her first reaction had been to seek Alexander immediately and tell him what she had heard but Ada didn't. She locked herself in her room, lost in her memories and scared of what the implications of this might mean. In fact, even a commotion by the marauders downstairs couldn't shake her from her thoughts.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Alexander smiled down at his sister. Alexander had been more than a brother to her; he'd been her father, her guardian angel always, watching over her.

"Do you ever find yourself forgetting?" Ada sighed after a short silence. Alex looked at her in confusion.

"Forgetting what?"

"Mum and Dad." As the years had gone by Ada found herself remembering her parents less and less. When they had first died, it was easy to look back on the simple things that had made them a family, laughing around the kitchen table, bedtime stories, hugs, even their voices. It seemed distant and yet the pain felt as if she had only lost them days before.

"Sometimes. As the years pass it's harder to remember the little things. But they are not forgotten Ada. I know that you were young when it happened but I promise; I won't let you forget what they did for us…ever." Alexander replied, while glancing towards his sister. "Now, what's really bothering you?"

How could she tell him? There was something more regarding her conversation with Professor Slughorn but no…it couldn't be possible! There had to be a logical explanation to what her heart was saying. It didn't make sense that two families could conspire to kill their children, but then again, in the war anything was possible.

"_It can't be…Nicholas?"_

"_Now do you understand why I'm doing this Cecilia? If your family doesn't die tonight I might as well be dead. It's not personal at all with me…I'm just saving my neck."_

"Nicholas…" Ada gasped at the sudden memory of that night. The name her mother had managed to utter in surprise. It had been the first clue…to the murderers. Out of the corner of her eye, Ada could see Alex tense up. Quickly standing up he asked,

"What did you say?"

"Yesterday, I saw Professor Slughorn and he told me that…that he knew our grandfather. His name is Nicholas Kensington." As soon as she began, Ada couldn't stop, making sure her brother knew every necessary detail, anything she might've missed and he could pick up on.

…And then, he refused to tell me anything else." As Ada had finished, there was a moment's silence as Alex seemed to be recollecting his thoughts. As the information began to sink in, Alexander's face changed from confused to miserable to angry. Pacing back and forth, Ada could pick up certain words but not enough to comprehend what Alex was thinking.

"Alex what are you thinking?"

Suddenly his anger was replaced by a calm demeanor. Clearing his throat he replied:

"It doesn't matter. He'll get what he deserves in time. Right now we have to concentrate on urgent matters." Ada had taken this as her cue to stand up from his usual spot by the Hogwarts Lake. This had always been her thinking spot and where both siblings always held their conversations regarding the pact.

THIS IS AN URGENT MATTER!" How could just shrug the information off just like that? If there was a possibility that their grandfather helped to commit the murders they should be planning what to do next! "Do you think he might be the one who?"

"Murdered mum and dad? It's probable. But the last I need is for you to get into hysterics over all of this. The last thing we need is two enemies at once. We need to focus on one and then turn our attention to the other. Now as I was saying…urgent matters."

She couldn't remember half of what her brother had said next…it was the usual conversation on manners and etiquette, on what to say or do, and rehearsing our conversations…all in all it was as boring as a lecture by Professor Binns!

"And then… Ada? Are you paying attention?" Alexander interrupted.

"Yes yes... No more detentions for hexing students in the hallways, having to act more like a lady, I also need to learn how to control my emotions and to take things seriously along with everything else you've been repeating to me for ages." Ada was extremely frustrated with her brother lately not to mention Dayaneria S'rendi...who Alex had begun dating officially not too long ago. Sharing your brother with your enemy wasn't something Ada was willing to do. "I wish you'd take it easy and let me be myself for awhile! I'm not a lady and I wear my heart on my sleeve what do you want me to do Alex? I can't change who I am!"

"I'm sorry Ada but if I've been hard on you it's because I want you to be safe. Besides I was asking you about Professor Slughorn's party." Alexander replied in his usual calm manner.

"What about it?"

Alexander ignored his sister's grumbling before continuing "I think you should go."

"I don't really feel like going. Besides, I really don't appreciate his attention after years of that oaf pretending I never existed. Why is he interested in me all of the sudden?" She asked the last part mainly to herself.

"Well you have changed Ada. I can't explain it but it's a bit difficult to not notice you now. But I really believe this dance will be good for you. In fact, I have something that might help change your mind." Alex added, knowing that curiosity would get the best of his little sister.

Ada could only wonder what was so good that could convince her to go to this dance. It would have to be some thing really special.

"How do you feel about Rowan?"

"Me? Rowan Alden? Your friend Rowan?" Ada asked, pleasantly shocked by her brother's question. But she couldn't show her brother how nervous the mention of his friend really made her.

"Well...he's the only Rowan we know. Are you blushing Ada?" He laughed, noticing the look on his sister's face. "This is working out even better than I believed it would."

"Of course not. What about him?"

"Well apparently he fancies you. I talked to him earlier today. He was asking me if you were dating anyone."

"He was?" Ada was trying to act as uninterested as she could but she couldn't quite believe what she had just heard: Rowan fancied her! Her look of pure bliss didn't go unnoticed by Alex though.

"So…Here I was thinking that you fancied either Potter or Black and it turns out you were in love with my best friend all along." He added with a sly smile…

"I certainly wouldn't call it love. That would be ridiculous." Ada replied trying to hide her embarrassment. It was obvious that her brother knew already so what was the point in denying it to him now? Besides, the circumstances in their lives did cause them to become closer than the average brother and sister. "Besides, now is not time to be thinking about Rowan or anybody else."

Ada began to make her way back into the castle; she needed to get away from all talk about pacts and murder. Because as the months continue to pass live had begun to complicate itself. The fear of the unexpected began to take over Ada, giving her nothing more than sleepless nights and poor grades. Sometimes it seemed as if she didn't know her brother anymore. Alexander had become emotionless and extremely secretive as time passed. What she needed was some time with Claire and Lily and some laughter over a box of chocolate frogs and pictures of cute boys.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice yelled after her. And it didn't take long before her brother caught up with her. "Stop being so dramatic Ada. It's the perfect time to be thinking about Rowan." He added, turning her around to face him.

"I can't believe you? You want me to use him don't you?" She should've known what her brother was expecting of her! It was one thing to do what they were doing but Ada wasn't willing to start getting others involved. So what if Alex wanted to do the same to Dayaneria…she deserved it! But Rowan…he'd done nothing to deserve what she knew her brother would be pondering.

"Oh so what if you use him for a bit of information it's not like you love him! You said so yourself. I'm not asking you to use him and break his heart into a million pieces. I'm just asking you to consider how nicely this fits into our plan. Think about it Ada, I'm his friend but as Rowan's girlfriend think of the information and the help you can receive from the Alden's."

This was beginning to sound like a horrible idea. Yes she didn't love Rowan but she liked him a good deal enough not to hurt him. It was funny really. She had always dreamed of becoming Rowan's girlfriend and having her brother's support and encouragement but not like this.

"I knew I should've done this by myself! You're too childish to even comprehend what needs to be done."

"But Alex…"

"Just go. I'm sorry I tried to force you into doing this because you're obviously not ready." Alex frowned. He began to make his way into the castle, his face full of disappointment. That look was enough to break Ada's heart. Because even though she believed that was wrong in using Rowan, that non of this etiquette planning mattered and that his decisions were beginning to worry her, she also knew that he'd never hurt her. And everything that Alexander did was to honor their parents' memory.

"Alex wait!" She called out after him. "If he asks me to the dance I'll do it!" Ada hoped she wouldn't regret what she had just said. But to her relief, what she received in return was enough to bring a smile to her face. It was the closest Ada would ever see that would resemble a smile from her father. Because just as she resembled her mother, Alexander Kensington looked exactly like his own father.

"I'm so proud of you Ada. And don't worry he'll ask you sooner than you think. Now let's go inside."

"Alright."

As Ada finally began to make her way back to Gryffindor common room, she was absolutely ready for that box of chocolate frogs with her girlfriends. Now that she thought about it, the situation really wasn't that drastic. Rowan after all was planning on asking her to the dance any moment now and wasn't that what she had always wanted? The circumstances could have been more romantic but life wasn't like those novels that Claire read about English Dukes who went at it like rabbits with the beautiful Count's daughter after falling in love with her at first sight or whatever those stories sounded like. Honestly, life was a lot more boring and less passionate than that.

Unfortunately her thoughts would once again be interrupted by two of the people who had been farthest from her mind lately…

"Psssst…pssst."

Well this was odd. Ada looked around but was pretty sure that no one was there. Unless it was one of the ghosts or that damn Peeves! Continuing to walk a little bit faster, she could still sense that there was someone or something following her.

"Alright. I know I'm being followed so whoever it is, show yourself now before I hex you from here until next December!" She called out, pulling out her wand in case there were any surprises.

Of course nothing had prepared her for this…

"Might as well show ourselves it seems we've been caught." A voice came out from under…an invisibility cloak? "Besides I don't about you Sirius but I really don't want to be hexed until next December"

I guess you're right James. Besides how long did it take for Snivellus to recover from the last time she hexed him?"

"You two! I should've known. This explains everything!" Ada said, angry enough that even she was surprised the words were able to come out. Of course, every prank that had ever been played on her must've been done with the use of an invisibility cloak…these bastards had a lot to answer for.

"The time you turned my hair blue, the toad in Claire's soup, the babbling potion! It really was the both of you." Ada continued while the both continued to stare straight ahead, looking as innocent as can be. "But of course, we had no evidence at the time."

"Ada I know you're angry but how long ago was that?"

"SHUT IT SIRIUS!" She yelled. Some of the pranks were kind of funny now to tell you the truth but the babbling potion. That was one she'd never forget! "Not long enough. Especially for the babbling potion!"

"I'd forgotten that one. Remember that one James? It was great!"

"Hilarious mate!" Ada continued to look at them in disbelief…were they laughing?"

"If I were you I would sleep with one eye open from now on because the both of you are going to pay for this dearly!" She added storming off.

"Where do you think you're going kid?"

"Let me go you pretentious b-"

"Hey easy on the language." James interrupted while Sirius continued to hold a struggling Ada. "You wouldn't want to say anything you'd regret later."

"Let me go or I'll give you something you're going to regret later!"

"Hey calm down! We're here to talk to you."

"About what Sirius?"

"About your uncle." Ada immediately stopped struggling in his arms she was too shocked at his admission to keep fighting. They knew about Uncle Christian but how much did they really know? Did they listen to her conversation with brother when they talked about the pact? She couldn't bear to think about the consequences this would bring.

"Now are you ready to talk?" James asked as they led her down the hallway. This was bound to turn ugly.

**Chapter Thirteen: How will this two vs. one confrontation turn out? Will Rowan finally work up the courage to ask Ada out? Will Ada accept his invitation? We'll find out next time…Please R&R.**


End file.
